


One Piece Kagura: Pirate in a Shinobi world

by AlliedStar



Category: One Piece, 閃乱カグラ | Senran Kagura
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Harem, Comedy, Crossover, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:14:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 35,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23786140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlliedStar/pseuds/AlliedStar
Summary: Luffy is on a quest to defeat Kaido and free Wano from Orochi and Kaido's grasp. Unfortunately for our favourite rubber man, he is easily swept by Kaido and is thrown into Udon prison. Luffy sees this as an opportunity to train to get stronger, but most importantly learn a new type of armament haki Rayleigh showed him a while back. Luffy also saves an old man named Hyogoro a once-powerful swordsman who can help Luffy master his new haki. After a tense escape from big mom and near death from a set of collars Hyogoro realizes that Luffy has practically mastered the power he is trying to learn and just needs more time to do it consistently and to take himself to the next level. However, with only a few days for the festival, it's not looking good for the Strawhat boy. Hyogoro then remembers a shrine his old master once told him about long ago. This shrine can transport someone to another world unknown to all in the grandline. Somehow a month or longer in that world is only two days here which should give Luffy enough time to get to yonko level strength if he trains hard enough. How will the future King of the Pirates handle the world of good and evil shinobi with rather lewd transformations? Read to find out
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	1. A Pirate Enters A Shinobi World

**Author's Note:**

> So first off unlike the other two crossovers I have on here. This one I am writing. In case you didn't know the Neptunia x one-piece and high school DxD x one-piece crossovers are not written by me, but an Indonesian write named Arysta101 on Fanfiction.net or arystarrs on Wattpad. Those stories are written in Indonesian and I liked them a lot so with his permission translated them to English because they are some of the best crossover fanfics I have ever read and I found it disappointing that people who don't know Indonesian can't read them so I took the liberty of doing it. This one, however, is from me.
> 
> The second thing is this kagura fanfic is going to mostly follow timeline 2/ PS4 timeline. 
> 
> Senran Kagura: Burst Re: Newal
> 
> Senran Kagura: Shinovi Versus
> 
> Senran Kagura: Estival Versus
> 
> Senran Kagura: Peach beach splash
> 
> That being said though I actually plan to mix the first season of the Senran kagura anime otherwise known as ninja flash with Burst Re: Newal. The second season also known as Shinovi masters is going to be after Estival verses.
> 
> For Luffy, this is going to take place for him five days before the raid and fight Kaido. So chapter 950 in the manga released July 26th, 2019
> 
> The third thing is unless I change my mind I'm only going to have Luffy in the Senran Kagura world. I'm sorry for those of you who want Zoro, Sanji and Law etc but the way I plan this fanfic out is going to make it hard to fit other One Piece characters in. If a lot of people demand Zoro I will try to figure out a way, but for as of now its just Luffy.
> 
> The fourth thing is Luffy is going to be very overpowered in this series. It's not because I am buffing Luffy its really because I am going with the current Luffy right now on chapter 950 literally released a few weeks ago as I am writing this. I'm sure most people who have read all of one piece and played all the mainline Senran Kagura games would agree with me that Luffy is way stronger than the Kagura level ninja who are ranked the strongest ninjas. I personally think gear 2nd Luffy would dominate ninja like Daidoji and Rin, but if anyone thinks differently you can tell me why in the comments. I don't think anybody is going to argue about gear 4 Luffy though, Gear 4 Luffy is on a whole other level. At some point, after Shinovi masters I am going to have Luffy teach the others haki because I am going to make the villains and Yoma way stronger then what they are in the games/anime
> 
> The fifth thing is Luffy will have a harem. Asuka, Homura, Yumi and Miyabi will definitely be part of it and many other girls as well. Seeing Katsuragi or Haruka try to flirt with someone who has no concept of what is happening will be kinda funny.
> 
> The last thing is the schedule. I am going to try to upload at least once a month for this and for the other 2 works I have at least once every 2-3 weeks. This is my own crossover so it's going to take a while to do, but with the other 2 it's just translating.
> 
> Anyway, that's all I hope you enjoy.

**Disclaimer: Eiichiro Oda & Marvelous!**

**Warning: Non-Canon**

**Author notes: This takes place in chapter 950 in one piece.**

**UDON PRISONER MINE'S**

Seen in Udon prison was Luffy training with his new teacher a once skilled swordsman named Hyogoro. Because of the kindness and care, Luffy gave to the elderly man when he was on the verge of death he has taken it upon himself to train Luffy the different type of armament haki Luffy strives for to defeat Kaido and free Wano.

"Think of that as Kaidos skin! Remember your defeat! Remember how useless brute force was against him! There's no time to waste, your enemy is a monster beyond gods! You must learn this in five days before the fire festival!" Hyogoro shouted with motivation and encouragement.

"He's beating that steel plate like it's made of jelly..." The prisoners said in aah and amazement.

 **"Uwaghhh!"** Luffy shouted with fury.

"Remember Luffy-dono, don't just hit with brute force! Let what you call haki to flow into your body and guide it into your fist and release it!" shouted Hyogoro.

"Dammit, I keep only hitting with force," said Luffy annoyed.

"When you pulled those explosive collars off of our necks you were able to do it when you were pushed in desperation. You have technically already mastered that haki. Right now you just need to find that feeling and be more consistent with it, keep practicing," said Hyogoro.

"Gotcha gramps," said Luffy.

_"Luffy-dono you are simply incredible. That willpower I feel from you goes beyond anything I have ever felt. I feel if you had more time to train you could give that bastard Kaido a run for his money. If only you had more then five days... wait a minute I just remembered something." Hyogoro thought to himself._

**FLASHBACK: 60 years ago**

"Master! I got *huff* here as fast *puff* as I could. What do you call me for," said a much younger Hyogoro out of breath.

"Ah yes, Hyogoro come with me, Its time I showed you something important," said the old sensei.

"Yes, master," said Hyogoro.*-

Hyogoro and his sensei walked along a path through a forest for 15 minutes finally reaching an old beat up cabin on a flat piece of stone on the side of a mountain.

"Here we are, come inside"

The Cabin was rather corroded and clearly abandoned, but other than that it was rather typical of any ordinary cabin.

"Master, what are doing here?"

"Underneath this cabin lies a secret kept for a day it may need to be used"

As he talks he takes a few floorboards from underneath of him and it reveals a flight of stairs leading downwards

"Cmon we're almost there" 

As they walk down they finally make it to where Hyogoro's master wanted to show.

"What in the hell is this!?"

"This Hyogoro is a hidden underground shrine capable of sending someone to another world."

"Another world? What kind of world is it?" asked Hyogoro.

"That I do not know, however, what I do know is that a lot of time in that other world is only a few days in this one. My great ancestors have kept this a secret for the day it may need to be used by someone for when Wano is in great grieve. A day may come where a warrior with great willpower will need all he can get. If that time comes I need you to bring him here, you will know who that will be when great willpower is shown.

**BACK TO PRESENT TIME**

"Luffy-dono," shouted Hyogoro

"What is it gramps," asked Luffy

"We are going on a trip, I will explain everything to you on the way"

As they headed out Hyogoro explained to Luffy everything he was told on that day and how this could give Luffy the time he needs to train not just his new armament haki, but take himself to the next level to fight Kaido.

"We're here," said Hyogoro.

"Whoa, this place is so cool," said Luffy with enthusiasm.

"Alright, Luffy stand in the center of the circle," told Hyogoro.

Luffy listened and obliged to what he was told. "Alright what now gramps," asked Luffy.

"Remember when you used that willpower to knock out the guards. You need to do that here."

"Oh you mean conquerors haki, okay I can do that," Luffy began to focus and shot out a bit of conqueror's out in the air.

As soon as Luffy used his haki the ground began to shake and a portal started to open up.

"Now go Luffy-Dono, when your body starts fading in that world that's when you will know your time is almost up. You will come back to that spot once the time is up," explained Hyogoro.

"You got it, gramps, I'll come back even stronger so I can kick Kaido's ass!"

As Luffy headed towards the portal he gave a thumbs up and did his classic smile towards Hyogoro. As soon as Luffy entered the portal began to close in on itself and soon completely disappeared.

"See you in a few days Luffy-dono good luck."

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**Authors notes: Kinda a slow start I know, but I needed to think of a way for Luffy to enter a new world without having him die or something like that. Hope you enjoyed.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors notes: Kinda a slow start I know, but I needed to think of a way for Luffy to enter a new world without having him die or something like that. Hope you enjoyed.


	2. Luffy Strikes

**Disclaimer: Eiichiro Oda & Marvelous!**

**Warning: Non-Canon**

**TOKYO (In a suburban area)**

Luffy was lying down on the sidewalk and is seen now just getting up. The place he was transported to looked familiar to the flower capital in Wano. The only difference being was the buildings weren't as colourful as the ones in the flower capital of Wano.

"Where am I now?" wondered Luffy.

It was dark out so the streets are empty with only a few street lamps to light the way.

"This place looks pretty boring," said Luffy disappointingly.

As Luffy walked around he heard something from afar.

"KYAAAAH Someone help, please!!!"

Luffy instinctively ran towards the noise stretching from building to building to see what it was.

"Stop struggling and just get in the van!"

**"Gomu Gomu No!"**

"What was tha-"

**"Pistol!"**

As the thug was kidnapping the girl and was speaking about what she heard. Luffy's punch interrupted her possibly cracking her jaw in the process.

"Shi Shi Shi I got her good. Hey, you over there, are you alright?" asked Luffy with pride in his voice.

The poor girl was shaking on what just happened. She was still terrified but attempted to utter a thank you.

"Th-Thank you...."

"Hey, you! Strawhat!" shouted another thug interrupting the scared girls thank you.

"Huh, Me?" Luffy said while pointing to himself

"Who else moron! you have a lot of nerve to attack a member of our gang like that!" she said while pointing towards Luffy.

"Oh, sorry about that," said the carefree Luffy while picking his nose.

Luffy's carefree attitude and actions pissed off the thug member and made her take action against the Strawhat boy.

"That's it asshole you've asked for it." The thug took her fingers and attempted to whistle. *Whistle* As soon as she did, thug members that looked familiar to herself came out of hiding left and right surrounding them 500 force strong in a circle. "How do you like that now huh, I bet you're pissing yourself now. Maybe next time don't budge in other people's business assuming you come out here alive." said the thug in a smug tone.

Doing the opposite of what the thug thought Luffy would do. He smiles and laughs in the face of danger.

"Shi Shi Shi this is perfect I needed to practice my new armament haki." He says as he cracks his knuckles getting ready to train.

"Cockey arent cha. Girls attack!" she shouted while pointing at Luffy.

As the thugs came closing in Luffy got his fist ready and prepared to give a beatdown. The first twelve thugs came swinging in with their weapons ready to finish this quickly. Luffy just smiled and much to their surprise Luffy stuck his left arm out ready to block the attacks with some armament haki.

The thugs are confused about the phenomenon that just happened in front of them. They already prepared to swing through and just went ahead with what they were doing.

"Die!" shouted the group of thugs.

As they swung Luffy used his enhanced observation haki to see a few seconds into the future to block where they would all strike. He didn't need to, but he felt the more he used his future sightseeing haki the better he could get with it. As they came to strike Luffy he blocked all the bladed and blunt weapons with ease and no sweat with just his left arm. The thugs who were around to witness this were gobsmacked with what they just witnessed. Never had they seen anyone block a sharp weapon with just his arm.

Luffy then took his right fist and punched the nearest thug in front of him. The thug was launched like a rocket knocking out all the thugs behind her not preparing for a body coming at them at high speeds. Luffy let out a disappointed sigh. "Damm still too much force," said Luffy disappointingly as he stared at his blackened fist.

The thugs thought they still had the advantage because of there numbers. They all came back to their senses and went to attack Luffy again. Luffy just smiled and prepared for the second barrage. He stretched his arms back preparing to do widespread damage.

**"Gomu Gomu No Bazooka!"**

Luffy arms stretch forward knocking out and flinging all the thugs around his arms. The thugs who didn't get trampled were shocked in fear as they needed a second to comprehend what just happened in front of them. They all shouted at the same time "Did his arms just stretch!"

Luffy smiled and got ready again "who's next," said the straw hat boy.

The thugs started to look at each other. They started to realize how big of a mistake they just made trying to attack this straw hat individual. Luffy was getting impatient and decided to go on the offensive I'll just attack first," said Luffy.

**5 MINUTES LATER**

More than half of the thugs were knocked out on the street concrete. Many of them had bruises that would last centuries. 

Luffy hadn't been taking them seriously at all. All he would try to do was get the feeling of the armament haki he was trying to master before his fight with Kaido. He had just been punching out everyone around him left and right trying to master his haki. He knows he did it wrong because his fist was black which is just normal armament haki. The haki he strived for was invisible. "Damm I've done it before I just can't find the feeling. Maybe I need to battle stronger opponents," said Luffy.

"Hey, Strawhat!" Shouted a thug from behind. The thug held the girl Luffy was saving and had a knife to her neck. "Move and I do it!" shouted the thug.

"No please! I don't want to die said the girl in tears and desperation"

Luffy angered decided to end this quick with conquerors haki.

"Leave her alone!" he shouted out loud blasting conquerers around him. As he said all the remaining thugs including the one holding out a knife all fainted and past out. Luffy's will was just too strong for people like them.

As the thugs all dropped Luffy approached the terrified girl "Hey are you okay?" Luffy asked

"I-I- *Sob* thought I was gonna die," she said distressed at what just happened.

"It's okay you're safe now" Luffy tried to calm her down and gave her his iconic smile. "Anyways what's your name," asked Luffy.

"M-M- My name is Tippini." She said while still dazed at her near-death experience. "T-Th- Thanks for saving me"

She was very thankful for Luffy for saving her from being kidnapped or killed. She was still a bit intimidated by Luffy. This was because he was still in his Wano clothing. He had no shirt on which made all his scars for show especially the large X scar he got from Akainu.

"That's a nice name, Mine is Monkey D. Luffy. Anyway, do you have any idea whe- *Grumble Grumble* Luffy stomach grumbled out loud catching Tippini off guard.

"Damm I'm starving. I haven't eaten in a while," said Luffy depressed

"Umm if you'd like you can come by my place to eat and sleep the night. It's the least I could do for you for saving me," invited the timid girl

Luffy's eyes lit up like a fire. "Really! Thank you thank you!" said Luffy with joy. He came in to hug Tippini out of nowhere. Tippini heavily blushed, despite his thin body stature from afar Luffy had quite the six-pack.

"N-N-N-N- No problem ple-please let go," said Tippini with her cheeks glowing red with steam out her ears.

"Sure thing. Lead the way," said Luffy with joy"

**BACK TO THE THUGS**

It had been 20 minutes since the incident. One of the thugs just woke up to a green-haired shinobi.

"Hey you, tell me what just happened here," she said in a monotone voice

The thug came back to her senses and realized who she was talking to. "Hi Hikage sama!" she said in surprise.

"I'll ask again what happe-," As Hikage was trying to get information on what happened with her gang. Two young busty shinobi in a gray school uniform interrupted her

"Hey, you!"

Hikage turned around "I assume you are the ones who did this to my gang." said Hikage with no emotion.

"We've been wiping out all you evil fiends, but this incident was not caused by either of us said the blue-haired girl.

"And I'm supposed to believe that," said Hikage

"No, they're right," said the thug behind Hikage.

"Oh really, enlighten me," said Hikage

"He had black ravened hair with plenty of scars on his body. He also wore a straw hat"

"Hmm interesting anything else"

"Before we were all knocked out we could have sworn his arms stretched and...

"I'm sorry stretch his arms?" I think you've all got brain damage, anyway why did he attack you"

"Well, we were trying to kidnap a girl for hostage money and well..."

"What did I tell you guys about kidnapping, we don't do that I'll have to deal with you all about this later" Hikage's voice had no kind of emotion, but she was clearly annoyed with what her gang had tried to do.

"Hey Yumi could this Strawhat guy be on our side," said the blue-haired girl Yozakura.

"I'm not sure. We need to be cautious and keep an eye out though," Yozakura just nodded at Yumi's words.

"Wait a minute, I recognize those uniforms, you're from Gessen arent cha, good shinobi," said Hikage.

"And I assume you are one yourself," said Yumi.

"Yup, unlike you lot though I'm from Hebijo, an all-girls school for evil shinobi like myself"

Upon hearing that, Yumi and Yozakura got in their fighting stance. For the sake of Kurokage's will! We will vanquish all evil!" shouted Yumi.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author notes: Sorry for the long wait guys. So for those of you wondering about Tippini don't worry she won't be part of the story very much unlike Ayano in the DxD crossover. She's just here to give Luffy a place to stay and to cook Luffy food. I'll get into it more next chapter.


	3. A Bunny Friend

**Disclaimer: Eiichiro Oda & Marvelous**

**Non-canon,etc**

**TIPPINI'S HOME**

It's morning now and in the guest room of this high-class house was a sleeping rubber man preparing for the greatest fight of his life. When Tippini and Luffy arrived last night Tippini had to explain to her parents why she was so late to get home. 

**YESTERDAY**

Tippini and her parents were talking in another room while Luffy was chowing on some snacks in the guest room. When they were done talking Tippini and her parents came to see Luffy. Tippini was worried about what her parents might do but was surprised by what they did next. Both parents got on their knees and bowed towards the straw hat boy. "Thank you for saving our daughter," They both said in unison.

"Oh that, no problem," Luffy said with food stuffed in mouth

"This family is forever grateful for your actions. We will let you stay here for as ever long as you need" 

**PRESENT**

"Luffy-kun! Breakfast is ready" Tippini shouted.

Ten minutes later Luffy still wasn't at the table. Tippini decided to head to Luffy's room in an attempt to wake him up. "Luffy-kun please wake up," said Tippini as she was shaking Luffy back and forth. "Hmm... He told me he loves meat more than anything. Luffy-kun there's meat downstairs waiting."

As soon as she said Luffy's magic word he immediately shot up and shouted "Meat!" Luffy drools and looks around rapidly as Tippini just smiles "I've made breakfast for both of us lets head downstairs and eat."

Luffy nodded and grabbed his straw hat ready for a new day. Once Tippini left he put on some clothes he was given. They looked familiar to the clothes he wore at Water 7 with the plain white tee with rolled-up jeans and of course his iconic straw hat.

Tippini is seen waiting at the table and Luffy waste no time digging into the food. "Wow, this is really good Tippini!" he said mumbling with food cramped in his mouth.

"Tee-hee thank you Luffy-kun," said Tippini with a proud look.

"By the way where are your parents?" asked Luffy out of curiosity.

"Oh, they leave early morning. My father is a doctor and my mother is a lawyer. They work really hard, but because of that we live very well off." This statement was proven with the large house they lived in. Luffy just nodded at her words.

"Oh I have to go or I'll be late for school. See you later Luffy-kun, here's a set of keys if you decide to head out."

"Okay, thank you Tippini," He said while waving his arm goodbye for now.

Once Tippini left Luffy thought he would go out and explore the city before heading out the forest area to train. It was in his nature to go and explore the unknown anyway. "I'm off!" he shouted to himself.

" What's school? I'll ask Tippini later" he told himself

**ON A SHIP SOMEWHERE UNKOWN**

_"I, Asuka take another step forward._ _I'm in my second year now, Grandpa"_ _Asuka thought to herself._

"I'm working hard at it, Grandpa," she says as she bites into a futomaki roll.

As the boat went under the bridge Asuka ran to the front in excitement. "It's Asakusa, I'm finally back! This really is a blast from the past! Ah, this beautiful scenery.

"Beautiful, huh?" said a rather tanned girl from behind.

"Oh, you were listening in?"

"It's not like I had a choice in the matter."

"Sorry about that. Coming back here gave me back some memories and I had to blurt it out. S-Sorry about that."

"Heh you're an interesting one," she says while turning around and walking away.

_"Hmm, I wonder what school she is from?" Asuka thought to herself._

**HANZO ACADEMY SECRET ROOM ENTRANCE**

Asuka checked her surroundings before entering. As she entered she spotted her friend and upperclassman Ikuraga. She is in her 3rd year and is also the student council president of Hanzo academy.

"Ikuraga-san I'm back" 

"Welcome back. I would commend you for shaking off those boys..."

"You saw that?" she said as she scratched her cheek.

"...but they shouldn't have seen you in the first place"

"Sorry I'm just excited to be back," she said while bowing.

As Asuka apologized a blonde hair shinobi came sneaking up on Asuka ready to do something from behind.

"Gotcha!"

Katsuragi just like Ikuraga is in her 3rd year. She is a bit of a perverted soul and can't keep her hands to herself.

"Katsu-nee!"

"Hee Hee why so down Asuka? That's not like you. Welcome back! she says while groping Asuka.

"Jeez! I let my guard down once and you're all over me!" she says breaking out of Katsuragi's grip.

As they are talking they hear a crash right next to the entrance.

Seen next to them was first-year Hibari there lowerclassmen. It was seen that she had fumbled and dropped an assortment of sweets on the ground. She's a bit of a klutz but is always doing her best "That hurt" she cried

"You're already spacing out this early, Hibari?" asked Katsuragi

"I thought school started already, so I came here in a hurry, but I got carried away by my own speed. Asuka-chan welcome back" said Hibari

"Thanks, Hibari"

"Good job on passing your promotion exam, right?"

"Yep!"

Before Hibari could say anything else someone interrupted her.

This is Yagyu. She is in her first year just like Hibari and is also said to be a prodigy. She is also quite overprotective over Hibari for personal reasons. "Hibari, before you congratulate others, you should make some progress yourself," suggested Yagyu.

"It's alright, I can still be happy about it!" said Hibari happily.

"Yagyu-chan, when did you get here? wondered Asuka.

"Concealing one's presence is a basic shinobi skill."

As Yagyu was lecturing, a smoke bomb went off catching them off guard. As the smoke faded a man with white hair and suit appeared out of the smoke.

"Everyone's here, correct?"

"Kiryia-sensei, good morning.

"Asuka... good work"

"Oh, thank you sensei"

"Let us see here, wow impressive, your score perfectly matches the passing mark. That's not something someone can do on purpose." Kiryia said smugly.

"Don't get excited about silly things!" said Asuka embarrassed.

"Well, you passed and that's all that counts. Continue to train hard."

"Of course!"

**3 HOURS LATER**

It was almost time to leave, but before the girls could go Kiryia gave Kiryia a quick lecture about there ninja arts.

"To use these abilities, your ninja art scroll must be at hand. Keep it on yourself at all times." lectured Kiryia.-

"I keep mine under my skirt," said Katsuragi.

"Mine's in my cleavage!" said Asuka.

"Huh? Cleavage? You've got my attention. Lemme see how well it's hidden!" as she spoke a dark aura filled the air with Katsuragi getting her hands in the groping position.

"K-Kat... C-Cut it out' panicked Asuka.

"Katsuragi, cut it out. Another thing I want to remind you, girls, is the secret ninja scroll. It's the pride of our school and contains great power. Remember to defend with your lives. Class dismissed"

Just as Kiryia ended the class they got a surprise visitor.

"Ga hahaha!"

"Grandpa!" Asuka shouted in surprise.

"Hey, Asuka. Showing them what you're made of, are you?"

"Master Hanzo it's been a while," Kiryia says while bowing

"Stop Kiryia, you know I'm retired."

"What brings you here grandpa?" asked Asuka

" I thought I would make lunch for everyone," he unties a cloth wrapper. The smell of something good hit or senses.

"Woohoo! Sushi! Yeah, sushi," Hibari literally jumps for joy.

They all pass around the large thick futomaki rolls. As they munched on those Hanzo talked to his granddaughter about how her parents came to be. He also reminded Asuka of the pairing of sword and shield. Asuka was still confused about what he meant by this but thought she would eventually learn one day.

"Love can be difficult for shinobi, certainly. But the feeling of loving someone, I'm sure, will teach you the meaning of sword and shield. Anyway, Kiryia I came here to talk to you as well."

"What is it, master Hanzo?" asked Kiryia

"It's about something I felt last night. We will talk in private."

In the corner of the room, Hibari was standing there looking a little pale.

"Hibari are you alright?" asked Yagyu.

"Oh uh nothing is wrong Yagyu-chan," Hibari said with a smile on her face.

"Okay if you say so"

As Yagyu left Hibari fell to her knees _"I dropped my ninja scroll somewhere"_ Hibari thought in despair.

**RANDOM STREET BLOCK**

After an hour's worth of training in the forest, Luffy wandered around the city for a while. He had his usual smile and waved to everyone he met. As he was looking up in the sky someone had run into him.

As Luffy looked down he saw a girl with pink hair fall on her butt.

"Ouch ouch ouch," said Hibari as she patted her butt.

"Oops sorry about that I should have watched where I was going shi shi shi," said Luffy joyfully.

" *Sniff* no it's my fault I'm sorry I'm such a dunce," Hibari said tearfully.

"Hmmm you don't look so good, are you okay?"

"No, I'm not. I've lost something important I'm never supposed to lose" as Hibari talked she started bawling.

"Well cheer up! I'm sure I can help you find it, My name is Monkey. D Luffy, by the way, what's yours. He gives her one of his goofy smiles with a thumbs up. Hibari giggled and started to feel a bit better.

"That's a really cool name, mine is Hibari"

The two began walking down the street. Hibari was hesitant to tell Luffy but thought as long as she didn't say what it did or could do it would be fine. "It's a pinkish scroll Luffy-kun I think the last place I fell was the shopping district"

"Okay got it!" Luffy started running off to Hibari's surprise. 

"Luffy-kun wait!" It was too late Luffy had already run off searching for Hibari's scroll.

**10 MINUTES LATER**

"Hey, guys look what I found" she picked up and pink scroll and showed it off to her fellow delinquents. "I think I'll keep it" 

"Hey you!" the delinquent look in the direction she was called.

"What do you want shrimpy!" 

"That's my friend's treasure, give it back!" Luffy shouted aggressively.

"Hahaha and what makes you think I'll do that," said in a snarky tone.

"If you don't *Snap* *Crack* I'll kick your ass," Luffy said while cracking his knuckles.

"You got a lot of nerve kid!" pissed now she threw her fist at Luffy. Luffy simply used a little armament and blocked her attack. As her fist hit Luffy's hand she was in huge pain. "Ow! Ow! Ow!" she yelled out while waving her hand in agony.

"Shi Shi Shi my turn" Luffy stretched his arm back ready to attack.

**"Gomu Gomu No Pistol!"**

The delinquent stood no chance being launched across the other side of the block and crashing into a pole. The other delinquents just stood there dumbfounded at what they just witnessed.

"Do you guys want to fight as well?" Luffy said in a fighting stance

The delinquents having witnessed the power of Luffy ran off. Luffy grabbed the scroll and went off to find Hibari.

**10 MINUTES LATER**

"Hibari, look!" waved Luffy.

"Oh, my nin... I mean scroll. Thank you, Luffy-kun" Hibari said in glee.

Hibari gave Luffy a hug, but that turned out to be a mistake as someone was watching them. As Hibari let go Yagyu pointed the tip of her umbrella to Luffy's neck.

"Who are you and what are you doing to Hibari!" The eyepatch girl shouted in hostility.

"ITEEE what are you doing" Luffy cried.

"Wait, Yagyu-chan I can explain!" panicked Hibari.

"Hibari what did I tell you!" 

"No bo-"

"No boys!"

Hibari slowly came up to Yagyu and gave her a peck on the cheek. Yagyu's cheeks started glowing red like a tomato and eventually collapsed. "Hi-Hib-Hibari kissed me," she said lovestruck.

"Sorry about that Luffy-kun, Yagyu-chan is very overprotective of me. I'll explain to her what happened later. I'll talk to you some other time."

"Shi shi shi okay I'll see you next time Hibari" Luffy ran off while waving and headed back to the house to eat.

**GUEST ROOM**

After eating and showering Luffy went to his room and laid down on his bed. " I hope I can make fore friends Luffy said to himself" The rubber boy went off to sleep looking forward to tomorrow.

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	4. Hanzo Academy

**Disclaimer: Eiichiro Oda & Marvelous**

**Non-canon,etc**

**TIPPINI'S KITCHEN**

As we cut to the future pirate king it is seen he is vacuuming all his food down. 

"Mhhhh! This is really... *Munch* *Swallow* good Tippini," murmured Luffy with his face stuffed full of food.

"Don't talk with your mouth full Luffy-kun!, but thank you," said Tippini while putting books in her book bag.

"What are all those books for," asked Luffy.

"These are all textbooks for school Luffy-kun," answered Tippini.

"School, what is that some kind of restaurant?, asked Luffy.

Tippini was in disbelief, what kind of person didn't know what school is she thought. "Do you seriously not know anything about school Luffy-kun?, said Tippini in disbelief. "Did your parents ever consider bringing you to one," asked Tippini.

" I never met my dad he's a very important person and is always busy, I know nothing about my mom and my grandpa who raised me for a bit only taught me how to fight," responded Luffy.

"Gosh I'm so sorry Luffy-kun I didn't know you grew up that way," she said in guilt while looking down and twiddling her pointer fingers.

"Shi Shi Shi it's okay, what can you do in school anyway?" he asked.

" Well at the school I go to, Hanzo Academy, you get to sit and take notes and learn so many interesting things and get to choose a variety of different clubs and electives," she answered with stars in her eyes.

"Hmmm... seems kind of boring," responded Luffy.

" Well, there's also lots of good food at the canteen, as well as the fact you can meet new people to make new friends and,..." As Tippini was explaining Luffy suddenly jumped up in excitement scaring Tippini off her seat in the process. 

" Food and friends! That's all you had to say!" shouted Luffy in excitement.

" Don't scare me like that Luffy-kun!" she said in fury. "I'm glad you want to go to school now though, I'll deal with your registration so you can come by tomorrow," said Tippini. 

As she was getting up she noticed the time and realized she had to get there soon. "It's almost time for me to go, I'll see you later Luffy-kun, look after the house for me okay."

"Got it, see you later Tippini," waved Luffy

Tippini left the house and as Luffy went to the fridge for more food he noticed a textbook under the table. "Tippini must have dropped this," Luffy said to himself. "I should give this back to her," he thought to himself.

He grabbed the book and ran out the door looking around the entrance to spot her. "Hmmm I don't see her anywhere, I'll have to find her at Hanzo academy."

Luffy looked around the whole city to find Hanzo academy but had no luck running into dead end after dead end. Luffy used his devil fruit to get around faster but realized it was kind of pointless because he didn't even know what he was looking for.

As he was wandering around he spotted a tanned looking girl with a black uniform and dark brown hair. "Maybe she can help me," he thought to himself. "Hey, you!" shouted Luffy from behind her as she turns her head towards him.

"Sorry, how can I help you?" she responded as she gave him a look.

"Do you know where Hanzo academy is," asked Luffy hoping she knew.

"Ummm... ya sure I know where that is, just follow me," she said as she waved Luffy to follow her. 

She thought that Luffy could have been a new student there, but wasn't wearing anything close to the uniform. She also was kinda suspicious of him and wondered who he was. The scar under his eye also peaked a little bit of interest.

As they were walking she decided to spark a bit of conversation. "So my name is Homura," she said trying to get him to say something

"My name is Monkey. D Luffy! Glad to meet you," he said with one of his goofy smiles.

"That's a really weird name," she replied. "Anyway, why are you heading over to Hanzo academy?" interrogated Homura. 

"My friend dropped her book and I want to give it back to her," simply responding.

"Okay, then another question," Homura said while glaring at him. "How did you get that scar under your eye," she asked with intent.

"Oh, this? I did this to myself," Luffy said as he pointed to it with some pride in his voice.

"Why the hell would you do that for!" she asked in shock.

Luffy made a fist with his right hand and put it on his chest. "To prove to someone that I am strong," he said pridefully.

Homura thought he was stupid, but also kind of badass. "You're a weird one Luffy I'll give ya that," she chuckled at the straw hat boy.

"Shi shi shi maybe you're right," said Luffy

Walking along the path they finally made it to the block Hanzo Academy was located. "If you keep walking forward you'll eventually reach a big building to your left," pointed Homura.

Luffy headed in the direction she pointed and waved his hand towards her. "Thanks for the help Homura," he said while giving his classic smile.

Homura just waved back and tracked back to do something important later. "What a weird guy," she said to herself.

**HANZO ACADEMY FRONT GATE**

As Luffy was walking he noticed the large building to his left and wondered if this was the building he was looking for. Staring for a while he noticed a girl about to enter the gate on his right.

She wore the school uniform while holding a green bag. She had a ponytail with dark brown hair as well as a white ribbon tied to make her ponytail. She also had a defining short red scarf around her neck.

Luffy wanted to ask her something. "Hey, you!" he called out.

Asuka turned her head left in confusion. "Sorry do you need something?" she asked.

"yea I just need to know. Is this Hanzo Academy?" He asked while tilting his head to the side hoping for an answer.

"Yup it sure is" Once Asuka answered she went off on her way inside. Luffy soon followed from behind to try and give Tippini's book back.

**HANZO ACADEMY HALLWAYS**

Luffy is seen wandering around the hallways not really knowing where to go. Luffy isn't paying attention and bumps into a black ravened hair girl at the corner of the hallway. *Thud*Both him and the girl fall on their butts and slowly get back up. As they get up they turn their heads towards each other.

"Shi shi shi sorry I wasn't looking to where I was going," Luffy said while patting the back of his head.

"It's fine. It was a mistake on my behalf as well, that being said though... who are you what are you doing here!" she shouted sternly.

"Oh my bad, my name is Monkey. D Luffy and I am trying to give this back to my friend," Luffy pulled out the textbook to show off.

"Monkey D. Luffy huh, well my name is Ikaruga and I'm the student council president of this school." said with authority.

"So I guess that means you're kind of an important person," said Luffy

"I suppose you could say that" Ikaruga responded.

"Well, anyway can you help me find my friend so I can give her back her book?" asked Luffy.

"What's her name?" asked Ikaruga.

"Her name is Tippini, do you know her?" asked Luffy.

"Tippini, yeah I know her. My parents and her parents are well acquainted with each other. If you follow me I'll show you what class she's in." guided Ikaruga.

"Awesome! Thank you!" shouted Luffy.

Ikaruga guided Luffy throughout the school and soon came across Tippini's classroom.

"Wait here I'll get her for you," Ikaruga knocked on the door and the teacher opened it.

"Ikaruga what are you here for?" asked Kiryia.

"Hello, Kiryia-sensei, can I call over Tippini-san for just a minute," asked Ikaruga.

"Of course, go on ahead," as Kiryia gave approval Ikaruga walked over and gave Tippini the news. Ikaruga soon came back in the hallway and looked over to Luffy.

"Here you go," said Ikaruga as she slowly walked away.

"Thanks," said Luffy's with a goofy smile

The door then slowly opened and the one behind it was Tippini. "Luffy-kun what are you doing here?" she asked in surprise.

Luffy pulled out the textbook and showed it to her. "You dropped this," Luffy held out in front of him.

Tippini was surprised to see her textbook as she needed it for her next class after lunch. "That's my English textbook! Thank you, Luffy-kun," she said while giving him a hug. She eventually let go to tell him something, "Good news Luffy-kun. You have been registered as a student here at Hanzo academy. Your first day begins tomorrow," she said with glee.

"Shi shi shi Awesome!" As Luffy and Tippini were talking the sound of the bell went off signalling lunchtime.

"I appreciate you being here and giving back my book Luffy-kun, but I don't think you're allowed to be here until tomorrow," said Tippini

"Okay I'll leave, see you later Tippini," Luffy left looking for the exit out of the school.

As Luffy was walking throughout the halls he spotted a familiar face through the doorway of one of the classrooms. It was his new friend Hibari he saw laying on her desk and appeared to be napping. Luffy walked in to greet his friend made yesterday. "Hey! Hibari!"

"*Yawn* Hmm? Oh hey Luffy-san," yawned Hibari "What are you doing here today?" asked Hibari.

"I came to see another friend of mine," replied Luffy.

*Ahem* Luffy looked to his left and spotted the white-haired girl with the eye patch from yesterday. She was chowing down on some dried squid and gave Luffy a stern look. "Only Hanzo Academy students and staff can enter the building," she said stoically.

"Shi Shi Shi sorry I didn't know," Luffy said giggling. Luffy put his hand on his chin trying to remember what her name was. "Hmm you're Yagull," Luffy said incorrectly

"It's Yagyu Luffy-san," corrected Hibari

"Yakyu," Luffy said incorrectly again.

"My name is Yagyu," she said stoically trying to correct him.

"Yalyu," attempted Luffy again.

"Yagyu," she said again, but his time with irritation in her voice.

"Yapyu," Luffy still couldn't get it.

"It's Yagyu!" she said with fury.

"Hmm forget it that's too hard," Luffy said giving up. Agitating Yagyu even further then when he walked in.

Luffy smelled something tasty and looked at the bag of dried squid Yagyu held in her hand. Luffy's mouth started to water a little bit. "Can I have some," Luffy said pointing at the bag in Yagyu's hand.

"No! Not a chance!" she said in fury.

Luffy pouted and while she wasn't looking tried to sneak his hand into the bag. Yagyu noticed however and slapped his hand away "Buzz off!" she shouted.

Luffy's face sullen until he heard Hibari call him.

Hey Luffy-san, do you want a sweet? "Hibari called over. She was holding some chopsticks with a piece of candy at the end.

Luffy nodded his head and came over. "Open up Luffy-san," offered Hibari

Luffy obliged and Hibari put the piece of candy in his mouth. "Mhhh thank you, Hibari," Luffy said sucking on the sweet.

Unintentionally Yagyu dented the desk she was sitting at with her hand. *Grrrr* her teeth grinded each other like nails on a chalkboard. She held back as much jealousy as she could trying her best not to beat Luffy over the head with her umbrella.

"One day we should head over to the Mr. Bunny store Luffy-san," said Hibari.

"Only if I come as well!" Yagyu spoke up. "I have to protect you," she said with authority.

"I don't need you babysitting me all the time Yagyu!" said Hibari irritably.

"It's okay, the more friends the better!" Luffy stated. I can protect her too Yalyoo," said Luffy.

"Oh, is that right? I'll be the judge of that," she said sternly.

"Yup, I can throw one hell of a punch! Even faster than a pistol! Luffy said proudly. He held out his right arm with his hand in a fist.

"Oh, is that right? yeah, I'm sure you can," she said with blatantly obvious sarcasm.

It went right over Luffy's head though. "Yup, that's right," he said with pride.

Yagyu internally facepalmed for the obvious sarcasm Luffy missed.

Luffy realized he needed to get going. "Oh shoot, I have to get going see you guys tomorrow," said Luffy.

"Bye Luffy-san," waved Hibari

Yagyu just scoffed at Luffy and stared aggressively at him leaving the door.

**HANZO ACADEMY HALLWAYS**

Luffy was nearing the exit of the school, but around the final corner had bumped into someone again. This time the individual had long blond hair with a blue headband.

"Ouch" she yelped rubbing her butt.

Luffy gave her a hand and apologized. "Shi Shi Shi. Sorry, that's been happening a lot lately," he said giggling.

She grabbed his hand and stood back up. "It's all good," she says. As she got a good look at Luffy she licked her lips noticing he was quite shredded. "You're quite the cutie, my name is Katsuragi what's yours? She asked.

My name is Monkey. D Luffy, Luffy stated.

"Weird name" she replied. Katsuragi slowly approached him raising her two hands in the groping position. A dark aura appeared around Katsuragi and in the blink of an eye started touching and feeling around Luffy's upper body. "ooh la la, nice and firm," she said feeling and squeezing around Luffy's body.

Luffy just stared at her blankly. "Is that fun?" he asked.

"Yes of course," she replied. "I'm sure you're having fun yourself huh?" she said seductively.

Luffy started picking his nostrils. "Hmm not really," he said.

"Huh? Seriously nothing!" she said shocked letting go in the process.

"Yup nothing," he said. "Oh yeah, I have to get going. Bye Katsooragi" waved Luffy.

Katsuragi looked in annoyance at the pronunciation of her name. The bell rang indicating the end of lunchtime. "What a weird guy," she said to herself.

**SHOPPING DISTRICT**

Luffy was seen walking around the shopping district. He enjoyed the scenery and all the food he could buy and eat with the money Tippini gave him. He smiled and waved at people as they came and went.

Walking by two individuals caught his eye. One of them was a blonde trying to get the attention of the other girl beside her who had brown hair. Both had a blue and green eye and are wearing the Gessen uniform. The blonde one saw Luffy staring and immediately approached him.

"Oooooo you look perfect, can you be my master?" she asked Luffy.

Luffy didn't like the idea of that. "Master?" No thank you. I'm a pirate captain, but I like my crew to have just as much freedom like me." Luffy answered.

"Ooo a pirate captain? Interesting, what kind of crew do you have," she asked.

Luffy held out his fingers counting them all. "I have a navigator, swordsmen, sniper, historian, chef, doctor, shipwright and musician" Luffy recalling.

"Oh how nice. If that's the case can I be your bitch?" she asked.

"My bitch? what's that?" Luffy pandered.

"Ryona you stupid bitch! Get on your knees and arms now!"

Ryona immediately did what she asked. "Yes, Ryobi!" She shouted. She had her butt pointed way up waiting in anticipation for the abuse.

Ryobi stood right next to the bent over Ryona and started stomping on her butt. She then started apologizing to Luffy while stomping on her sister's butt. "I apologize for this bitch's actions! I'll be sure to teach this dumb bitch a lesson!" She yelled out loud.

Luffy was getting ready to intervene but noticed Ryona seemed to be enjoying the abuse she was getting from this. "Yes yes! More Ryobi punish me!" She said in ecstasy.

Luffy was rathered confused by this. Wasn't pain something you are always supposed to avoid he thought. He could always take a massive beating himself and still take on an ungodly amount of pain. Not to mention doing risky attacks that cause self-harm, but still knows your suppose to avoid it.

"Alright, Ryona lets go," she said.

Luffy watched them walk away and as the time was getting late he scratched his head and headed back home.

**TIMESKIP ONE DAY LATER**

**HANZO ACADEMY FRONT YARD**

"Alright, Luffy-kun it's your first day. Your class is 2-B okay." As Tippini gave Luffy some information about his classroom the bell went off signalling the start of the day. "Time to head our separate ways Luffy-kun, see you later" she waved off.

"Okay see you later," he said.

As Luffy went off he realized he forgot to ask where his class was. He wandered around for a while looking for his class. Fifteen minutes later he finally found his classroom. He went up and knocked on the door. *Knock* Knock* The screen door opened and the teacher who was Kiryia looked at Luffy. "Aah yes I've been expecting you, please come in," he said leading Luffy into the classroom.

As Luffy walked in Kiryia asked for the attention of all his students. "Can I get all your attention please!" he called out. All the students looked forward including Asuka who sat next to the window. Asuka could have sworn she saw him before. The signature straw hat Luffy wore sparked a memory to her. "We have a new student, you may now introduce yourself, told Kiryia.

"Hi! My name is Monkey D. Luffy I love meat, adventure, friends and I'm going to be the King of the Pirates!" yelled Luffy with pride.

Asuka and the students had a confused look on their face for many reasons. First was his name strange name that was clearly not Japanese. The second was his overly charismatic and excited behaviour and last was his proclaimed goal. The King of the pirates. _"The King of the pirates, what's that?"_ Asuka thought to herself.

"Hmm quite charismatic. Anyways you may sit at the empty desk beside Asuka," pointed Kiryia. "Asuka can you raise your hand," asked Kiryia. Asuka obliged and Luffy then headed to the empty seat. Luffy sat down to the right of Asuka in the back row.

"Alright let us start our lesson," said Kiryia beginning the lesson.

**45 MINUTES LATER**

Asuka is seen looking ahead taking some notes on the math equations done in front of her. Luffy sees the math in front of him and immediately getting sleepy and bored. "*Yawn* This is very boring," said Luffy with his eyelids halfway shut.

Asuka who heard him looked to her right. Luffy is seen digging into his nostrils and flicking them backwards. As he does this his head sporadically hits his desk and is now sleeping with a snot bubble coming out of his left nostril.

Asuka found this a bit gross but also really funny as she giggles to herself, but also covering her mouth as to not make too much noise. As the snot bubble grew in size with each snore it grew too big and eventually popped. Luffy head shot straight up and he turned his head left and right in shock. "Iteee! what's happening!" he said panicked.

Asuka started to laugh a lot harder at Luffy's actions. It was loud enough that Luffy could hear her on his left. "Hey, what's so funny? asked Luffy.

"Sorry Luffy-kun you're just so funny," she said snickering at Luffy's actions.

"Shi Shi Shi thanks, he said laughing.

As the two laughed the bell rung indicating the end of class and the start of lunch.

"Well class that's all for today. See you all next lesson," said the teacher.

Luffy jumped up bursting with energy, surprising Asuka in the process. "Hey, your name is Asuka right?" asked Luffy.

"Yup, that's right," answered Asuka.

"Do you want to go to the cafeteria with me? Food always tastes better with friends," asked Luffy.

"You consider me a friend?" she said surprised.

"Are we not friends?" said Luffy.

"N-No sorry it just came out of the blue. Sure I'll happily eat with you Luffy-kun," said Asuka.

The two left the classroom and then headed straight to the cafeteria. After a short walk, the two had made it. Asuka went to look for a place to sit while Luffy sprinted towards the canteen. 

Finding a place to sit Asuka took out her lunchbox filled with her favourite THICC futomaki rolls. She was ready to take a bite but was distracted by the towering pile of food headed her way.

The owner of all the food is Luffy. He took a seat at the table Asuka was sitting at and she looked gobsmacked at all the food Luffy had brought to the table. "That's a lot of food Luffy-kun can you really finish all tha..." In a blink of an eye, Luffy had already devoured half of the food he carried over. Asuka looks dumbfounded.

"*Munch* *Munch* *Swallow* what did you say Asuka?" mumbled Luffy while devouring food

"Umm nevermind," she said not questioning Luffy's appetite any further.

Asuka had been chatting for a little while now. She laughed at all the stories Luffy would tell her about his crew and some of their traits like Zoro getting lost or Choppers tsundere attitude when he gets praise. "How does someone live like that!" laughed Asuka at Zoro's shortcoming.

"Shi shi shi! Even when he walks on a straight road he gets lost!" laughed Luffy

As the two laughed a figure with a dark aura sneaked up behind Asuka with both hands in the position to grope. "Hehehe *Grip* whats all the laughter about Asuka," she said while groping Asuka.

"Katsu-nee stop!" shouted Asuka

Katsuragi's hobby of sexual assault was quickly abrupted as a familiar umbrella knocked her over the top of the head. *Thud* "Ouch!" she said in pain. Asuka, Luffy and Katsuragi turned their heads to Yagyu and Hibari.

"Stop it Katsu," said Yagyu

"You guys are no fun," said Katsuragi displeased.

"You can't be doing that in front of other students Katsuragi!" behind them now was Ikaruga who was quite peeved with Katsuragi again.

"Aah so I can't grope boobs in a public space... but our training area is fair game. said Katsuragi finding a small loophole in Ikaruga's words.

Ikaruga facepalmed. "I mean no groping at all!" she said furiously. Katsuragi just stuck her tongue out. Everyone eventually settled down and took a seat.

"Hey, Hibari! Hi Yagul!" Luffy shouted.

Yagyu scoffed at the sight at Luffy while Hibari was delighted. "Hi, Luffy-san! Aren't you not allowed here?" she asked.

"I'm a new student now. It's my first day, explained Luffy.

"Really? Awesome!" Hibari said excited jumping in joy.

"You two know each other?" questioned Asuka.

"Shi shi shi me and Hibari are friends," answered Luffy.

"Really since when?" asked Asuka.

Luffy put his finger in his nostrils thinking, "I think two days ago" replied Luffy.

The five Hanzo shinobi looked a little grossed out. After flicking off his booger he looked at Ikaruga and Katsuragi thinking he met them before. "Hmm have I seen you guys before?" Luffy asked.

Both explained how they bumped into each other. Ikaruga being the one who guided him to his friend Tippini.

"Oh ya, shi shi shi how did I forget. Anyway do you wanna be my friend?" asked Luffy.

"Ooo, quite bold of you to ask two hotties like us out. Sure thing cutie" accepted Katsuragi.

Ikaruga was a bit hesitant but accepted anyway. "I suppose we can be friends," answered Ikaruga.

Luffy continued with stories about his crew. He especially highlighted Zoro's incompetence about his sense of direction. Despite telling a lot about his crew he managed to avoid talking about anything that would be unorthodox in the world he's in now. Examples being Brook being a skeleton or his doctor Chopper being a reindeer. Asuka, Hibari, Katsuragi and Ikaruga all laughed at the stories being told to them. Even Yagyu gave a little giggle.

"Hey Luffy Kun, can I ask you something?" asked Asuka

Luffy's face was stuffed full of food. "Surhg A..su-a whaat *Gulp* is it?" asked Luffy while swallowing his meal.

"I've been meaning to ask. How did you get that scar?" She points her finger at it while the other four paid attention interested as well.

Oh, this? I did it to myself! Luffy saying it with pride just like with Homura. Everyone at the table is shocked hearing this.

"Why would you do that to yourself!?" asked Ikaruga concerned about his wellbeing.

"To prove to someone important to me that I was strong!" he gives a goofy and iconic smile to the five. Hibari and Katsuragi were in awe while Asuka, Ikaruga and Yagyu looked dumbfounded.

After saying that the bell went off indicating the end of lunch and the start of class. "Welp its time to head back. Thanks for the laughs Luffy" said Katsuragi.

Ikaruga gave a quick bow towards Luffy. "Thank you as well," she said respectfully.

"Nice talking to you again Luffy-san," said Hibari waving bye for now. Yagyu just followed her not saying anything.

"Let's head back to class together Luffy-kun," invited Asuka

"Okay!" shouted Luffy.

**CLASSROOM**

The two sat down waiting for the lesson to start. Once the teacher began talking Luffy immediately fell asleep. Asuka watched Luffy snore. _"He's kind of cute when he's sleeping,"_ Asuka thought to herself with a small blush on her cheeks.

**TIME SKIP** **END OF SCHOOL DAY**

**THE SHINOBI TRAINING ROOM**

A flash of white smoke appeared in the room. The person in that smoke was Kiryia. "Attention girls I have a mission for you all to do outside the school premises in the afternoon," he announced.

"yes! Finally, a real mission! So teach, what's the mission!" Katsuragi said in excitement.

"Wiping out all the ruffians in the shopping district." Katsuragi was immediately disappointed.

"Delinquent students have made it their hangout, and the authorities apparently can't handle them."

"Wiping out delinquents," wondered Asuka.

Hibari looked nervous. "I'm afraid of troublemakers," she said

Yagyu gave her comfort. "Don't worry I'll protect you," she said.

"Thanks, Yagyu," thanked Hibari

**POPULATED STREET BLOCK**

"I was hoping for something a little more exciting," Katsuragi sighed.

"It's not that easy though. We shinobi need to get rid of them in secret," explained Asuka.

"How will we find them," asked Hibari

"Walking around is a waste of time. Let's break up and look for targets," commanded Ikaruga.

With that said they all went their own separate ways looking for the delinquents.

**TEMPLE**

We cut to Asuka at the temple looking for the delinquents. To her surprise though she meets the tanned girl she meets on the ferry. They talk for a while and Homura explains how she got lost. "Do you remember where you last saw your friends?" asked Asuka

"Hmm, I think it was around here maybe," as Homura lead Asuka she grinned that her plan to lure her out was working.

**RANDOM STREET BLOCK**

Yagyu and Hibari are walking down a street block. Hibari wants to be left on her own, but Yagyu insists otherwise.

"Why are you coming with me," complained Hibari.

"They might jump you out of nowhere," she said.

"If that happens. I'll beat them har-" as Hibari was talking she was interrupted.

"Hold it! You two look like Hanzo students. You wouldn't mind lending some cash would ya", she said threatening.

"So that's how it is huh. Hibari send the signal," asked Yagyu.

"Hibari pulled it out of her cleavage and did what Yagyu said.

Once the flare was used Katuragi and Ikaruga immediately headed towards the flare. Asuka, on the other hand, was quite hesitant. Homura noticed Asuka looking up and snapped her fingers signalling her other comrades.

Katsuragi and Ikaraga showed up and in a short amount laid waste to the delinquents. "Yagyu have you seen Asuka?" asked Ikaruga.

"No, I haven't seen her," responded Yagyu.

"She's always like that," sighed Katsuragi.

Their victory was short-lived though. The delinquents knocked out seconds ago began to stand up again but with a dark aura around them.

Hibari felt it and ran back towards her fellow shinobi. "Everyone! Be careful! They're mindless shells!" warned Hibari.

Seen at the top of a city building was a shinobi with a pink bow watching over everything. "Physically slow, but quick-witted. She reminds me of a timid small animal. How adorable." she said up high. She snapped her fingers activating a shinobi barrier.

Shinobi barriers are special arenas for battles between shinobi. It transcends both space and time. Shinobi barriers can only be dispersed when the one who makes it is defeated or deactivates it. Only one known shinobi could break other shinobi barriers and she happened to be the best of the best. However not known to the shinobi world yet there was someone else who could pull off such a feat. He, however, is not a shinobi, but a pirate.

**SHOPPING DISTRICT**

In the shopping district was Luffy chowing down on various snacks. Tippini gave him some money to use when he got hungry. Luffy was casually enjoying his stroll around until the shinobi barrier took over the whole shopping district. "Iteee! What's going on!" Luffy shouted.

Luffy was rathered shocked by what was happening around him. "Why is everything so dark and purple?" he said to himself. He used his observation to see if he could detect something. Luffy felt many figures approaching him. The figures are more delinquents who were actually mind-controlled. As they came closer Luffy got in a stance ready to fight.

"I'll hit them with a burst of conquerors haki," he told himself. He shot a burst of haki out to knock out as many delinquents as possible. Due to them not having a mind none of them were knocked out. However, Luffy's conquerors did something even greater instead. As his red coloured haki swirled around him the shinobi barrier on contact began to dissipate and crack and shatter.

Eventually, the barrier completely disappeared leaving the one who did it speechless.

"Wha-wha-what!" The pink bowed shinobi was speechless on what just happened. Out of the blue, her shinobi barrier was completely dissipated. _"How did this happen?"_ she wondered.

Luffy looked around and saw that everything was back to normal. "Hmmm, I wonder what that was all about?" he thought for a bit. "Ehh its probably okay now," he said to himself not wanting to think too much. He just said to himself that it was a mystery and carried on.

As he walked around for a couple of minutes he noticed Asuka from afar. She was far enough to where she could not hear him even if he shouted. He was going to run over to where she was, but as he ran he felt a killing aura near Asuka. Out of instinct, he used his haki to see the future and what he saw in his vision made his heart drop.

In his vision, he saw Asuka getting stabbed from behind by Homura. "Asuka!" he shouted worried about his friend's life. In the seconds he had to react he instinctively made his right hand into a palm and pushed it forward to where Asuka was. Without even thinking about what he was doing he had done the technique Rayleigh used on the giant elephant which was the other armament haki type Luffy was trying to master. The one he did though was on a much smaller scale. It still swirled towards Asuka in a desperate attempt by Luffy to push her out of the way.

As Homura chatted with Asuka she pulled out her blade getting ready to strike the prodigy to Hanzo. She had carefully looked around making sure no one was around to witness the killing. Just when she was about to thrust a huge gust of wind hit Asuka on her left. This launched Asuka into the water on her right completely thwarting Homura's assassination attempt. _"Dammit!"_ she thought.

Asuka slowly walked up the hill completely drenched.

"Hey, are you alright?" asked Homura

"Y-yeah." I am. *Hachoo"* sneezed Asuka

"Thanks for helping me"

"It's okay um... we haven't really introduced ourselves. I'm Asuka," she stated

"I'm Homura" she smiled

"Homura-chan huh, see you Homura chan!" Asuka said her goodbyes for now and left to find her fellow shinobi.

Homura waved and went off in the opposite direction. She didn't walk too far though because someone called her out. 

"Hey, you!" 

Homura looked behind her and saw the straw hat individual she met yesterday. "Oh, it's you again how are..." she was about to ask how he was but noticed he looked very pissed off. "What's the matter with you? Woke up on the wrong side of the bed," she bantered.

"Why are you trying to hurt my friend!" Luffy shouted with fury.

Homura was shocked. She thought for sure no one was around to witness what she tried to attempt. "Shit! Looks like I'll have to draw some blood after all," She pulled out one of her blades ready to strike down Luffy. "Sorry pal its nothing personal," Homura charged at Luffy with rapid speed.

Homura's speed was nothing to Luffy however who had more than enough reaction time as Homura charged in thinking it would be an easy kill, Luffy used armament haki on his left hand and as Homura approached grabbed her weapon by the blade. Homura was surprised. "What!" she said aloud, but Luffy wasn't done. Once Luffy held on he made his right hand into a fist with armament and launched his fist straight into Homura's gut. The tanned shinobi was launched a couple of feet away and coughed up a little blood in the process. She got herself back up and yelled out something. "Just who in the hell are you!" she shouted inraged.

Luffy cracked his knuckles and stretched a bit getting ready. "My name is Monkey.D Luffy and if you try to hurt my friend! I'm going to kick your ass!" Luffy shouted.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys sorry for the long hiatus. I don't know when the next chapter will be, but I promise it won't be as long as a wait as this one.
> 
> So thanks to The-Twilight-Blazeknight on Fanfic.net he explained to me how the timelines actually work and a lot of information that I didn't know prior to chapter 3.
> 
> I feel I also didn't really explain well enough on what timeline I am basing this around.
> 
> For this first part, I am combining parts of the anime and Burst: Renewal using the Hanzo story as the baseline. Some parts in the Hebijo story I'll mix in there that don't contradict the Hanzo one.
> 
> After Burst Re:Newal I am going with Shinovi versus. Something I didn't know beforehand was that the Gessen timeline is the canon one that leads into estival versus, not Hanzo. That being said though I am actually going to combine all 4 school timelines into one where it's possible while using the Hanzo one as the base. I want Luffy to be involved in all their stories concluding with him involved. Obviously not all the schools can be victorious since that would contradict everything, but I thought of a way. I guess we can call this strange cross timeline the Luffy timeline.
> 
> I've been asked if I can include Deep crimson, but unfortunately deep crimson is so much of a different story that there is no way to fit it without completely discarding the events of Shinovi versus. The characters develop way differently in deep crimson.
> 
> Estival versus will be after Shinovi versus and for now I am going to ignore Peach beach splash and Shinovi masters until I get there.
> 
> The-Twilight-Blazeknight also explained to me how the Kagura ninja are way stronger than I thought. Luffy is definitely still the top dog, but some of the stronger yoma and Kagura will give him a good fight. Kagura herself might be the perfect obstacle for Luffy before fighting Kaido. 
> 
> Anyways how do you think Homura will fare with Luffy... probably not too well.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	5. Luffy VS Homura

**Disclaimer: Eiichiro Oda & Marvelous**

**Non-canon,etc**

**WITH LUFFY AND HOMURA**

As Homura held her stomach she activated her shinobi barrier to keep bystanders from witnessing the fight that was about to go on. "You piece of shit! You were a shinobi this whole time!"

Luffy scratched his head confused about what she was talking about. "A ninja? I'm no ninja, I'm a pirate!" Luffy said proudly.

"A pirate? Don't make me laugh. What shinobi group are you part of?" asked Homura aggressively.

"I told you I'm a pirate! I'm not part of any group of shinobi!" yelled Luffy.

"Enough bullshit! I suppose it doesn't matter, I'll kill you either way," Homura said as she prepared her six blades in a wolverine claw-like matter.

Luffy prepared to throw his second punch. **"Gomu Gomu No"**

"And how do you plan to punch me from there Strawhat?" said Homura snarkily.

 **"Pistol!"** Luffy's stretched punch headed straight for Homura. Homura was so stunned that she forgot to dodge. Luffy's fist made direct contact with her face and knocked her back a fair distance. Homura could normally dodge something at that speed but was so shocked at what she had just witnessed her feet froze in place.

"Shi shi shi how was that?" Luffy smirked.

"Bastard! What kind of freak are you and how did you do that?" she yelled.

"Shi shi shi I ate the Gomu Gomu No Mi and now I'm a rubber man." Luffy grabbed the left side of his mouth and started pulling. Just like he said his face stretched as he pulled. Homura looked baffled, as she knew that some shinobi had weird and bizarre abilities but never something like this.

"Ara ara how interesting." From afar it was seen that Haruka was watching from above. She was in awe at the rubber man and wanted a new toy. "He would make a nice doll," she said while licking her lips.

 _"What a freak of nature,"_ Homura thought to herself.

"I underestimated you Strawhat, but no more!" Homura pulled out her six blades. "I'll show you no mercy now. Get in my way and I'll crush you."

"Go ahead and try," taunted Luffy as he spun his right arm like a spinning top in anticipation.

**WITH ASUKA AND CO**

Asuka ran around looking for her comrades. Eventually, she ran into them and called out to them. "Everyone!"

"Asuka-san!" replied Ikaruga.

"What happened to you?" asked Katsuragi.

"Well... I can explain everything later. What about the delinquents?"

"Why do you even bother to ask when you're this late?" she said sternly.

"They weren't normal delinquents either," explained Katsuragi.

"Really what do you mean?" pandered Asuka.

"Before we tell you. We'll have to get Kiryia-sensei to scold you about your behaviour today," Ikaruga said with her arms crossed.

"Aw, man!" Asuka fell on her knees in despair.

**BACK TO LUFFY**

The fight was a very one-sided affair. Homura kept swinging at Luffy but the rubber man could see ahead and react to her onslaught of attacks. _"Dammit! It's like he sees my every move,"_ Homura thought.

 **"Gomu Gomu no Rifle"** Luffy's fist spun towards Homura. She was now a little aware of Luffy's daunting ability and jumped over his arm. She dashed in the air towards Luffy ready to strike. Luffy saw this ahead of time however and stretched his two arms behind him. **"Gomu Gomu No Bazooka!"**

"Shit!" Homura in the middle of dashing through the air couldn't avoid the attack. In the little time she had to react, she put her blades in front of her in a desperate attempt to block. She cushioned the blow a little bit but Luffy's fists still forced through and struck her face in. The impact blew her away launching her onto the ground.

"Shi shi shi how does that feel?" taunted Luffy.

Homura got up and spat out a little blood. A small trail of blood ran down her nose and she was a little bruised up but nothing serious. "I'll show you Strawhat..." Homura pulled out a scroll between her breasts and shouted a line. **"Shinobi! Tenshin!"** Homura's clothing burst right off and transformed into her shinobi outfit. The damage she received was now fully healed and her transformation unlocked her full capabilities.

"Wow! So cool!" Luffy's eyes were star-struck at Homura's Shinobi transformation.

"Don't think your praise will save you. I'll tear right through you!" she shouted. **"Secret shinobi art! Charge!"** Homura charged forward and unleashed a wide, fierce attack with her swords. Luffy jumped to the right to avoid the attack straight on but Homura changed direction in a flash.

Luffy put his arms up with armament to shield himself from the blades. He blocked successfully and avoided getting sliced, but the heat from Homura's blades made his arms hot. "Ow ow ow that's hot!" Luffy says waving his arms to cool them down.

"What's wrong, a little too hot straw hat?" Homura wasted no time slashing at Luffy while he was trying to cool down his arms. Luffy kept bobbing and weaving using his observation to get a feel for her attacks leaving Homura more and more frustrated. "What's wrong rubber boy? All you can do is dodge!" taunted Homura.

Luffy somersaulted backwards to create some distance. **"Gomu Gomu No Pistol!"** Luffy shouted.

Homura dodged it with no problems and charged straight at Luffy again. **"Secret shinobi art! Charge!"** Homura went at Luffy with this technique again but Luffy using his quick fighting wits thought of something.

 **"Gomu Gomu No Balloon!"** Luffy inflated his stomach into a large balloon that was 10 times the size he was and coated the front of his stomach with armament to avoid getting cut.

"Holy shit!" screamed Homura not prepared for something as bizarre as this. Homura, not able to stop herself immediately launched straight into Luffy. Like a cannonball hitting a trampoline she hit her target but was launched backwards twice as fast as when she charged in initially, the impact tearing off some of her clothes in the process. She skidded off the floor eventually coming to a stop.

"How was that?" gloated Luffy.

Homura got herself back up and she was furious. "You rubber shit, I'll end you right here!" she screamed as she darted straight at Luffy to close the distance.

 **"Gomu Gomu No Gatling Gun!"** yelledLuffy as he launched a barrage of punches. Homura got nicked by a few punches but was able to weave through Luffy's onslaught. She was able to get close and prepared to finish it.

 **"Secret Shinobi art! Hayabusa!** Homura began to swing her swords about, creating a barrage of slashes. She moves forward at a slowed pace, however, each swing backed by the power and the fiery essence of her crimson energy. To finish this move, she ends it with a swift uppercut, followed by one final joint slash of all six of her katana. Luffy is avoiding and blocking her attacks well but the final joint slash grazes his right side and sends him flying. "I got you!" she exclaimed.

Luffy smashed into a wall and a puff of smoke created from Homura's heated attack surrounded the area he crashed into. "Finally, that takes care of that," she said. As she was about to sheath her weapons she heard a voice in the smoke.

"Wow you're pretty strong, I like the way you fight," said Luffy coming out of the smoke.

Homura was shocked. She thought that attacking someone with that move with no weapon, armour or transformation to block or tank it would kill someone instantly, but here Luffy stood with nothing but a nick on his right side.

"Hmm my clothes are a bit dirty now," said Luffy trying to wipe all the dirt off his shirt. "I'll have to start putting in a little effort now," Luffy said while staring sharply at Homura.

"Bullshit! You're telling me you weren't being serious!" she yelled, upset that she was being underestimated this whole time.

"Yup," Luffy said laughing. "But now I will be serious," he said with a smirk.

Luffy raised his right arm and then pumped it accelerating his blood **"Gear Second"**

Luffy's body started to turn pinkish and steam started to come off his body. "I'll give you a taste of what I really can do," he said calmly.

"Give me a taste of what? Is your pink skin supposed to scare me? Don't make me laugh," she said arrogantly.

Luffy ignored her and prepared his fist. **"Gomu Gomu No..."**

You want to attack me from an even further distance than before. "Your tricks won't work on me any more Strawhat I know what to expect." Homura got ready expecting the same pistol attack as last time.

 **"Jet Pistol!"** Luffy's fist hit Homura's gut in a blink of an eye and sent her skyrocketing into the wall behind her. Homura's clothes tore a bit as she coughed out a bit of blood. She held onto her stomach and looked left and right.

"Where is he?!" asked a now panicked Homura.

 **"Jet Riffle!"** Suddenly Luffy hit Homura's left side and sent her flying in the opposite direction.

Homura landed on her feet but didn't see Luffy anywhere. "Where are you straw hat?!"

"Right here!" Luffy appeared in front of her out of thin air and stretched his arm backwards. **"Gomu Gomu No Bullet!"** Luffy's fist struck her at the front again launching her forward. Before she hit the ground or hit a wall Luffy wanted to get another attack in.

Luffy skyrocketed into the air getting his leg ready **"Gomu Gomu No Stamp!"** Luffy's leg moves in an arch and piledrives Homura headfirst into the ground making a small crater.

Homura's clothes were well ripped and she was struggling to get up from all the damage she had taken. "*Cough* *Cough* Damn you!" Homura from sheer will stood up again and made one more attempt.

 **"Burst Mode!"** A red aura surrounded Homura. She saw Luffy in the corner of her eye and made a dash straight for him.

Luffy saw her coming and once again jumped high into the air. Homura followed suit and with every ounce of energy she had left jumped up to strike him.

"Die straw hat! **Burst Fini...."** Before Homura could attack, Luffy wrapped Homura's arms with her torso using his legs. He also began twisting his legs as well making a spiral with them and rendering her swords useless. "Bastard, let me go!" she shouted enraged.

 **"Gomu Gomu No Jet Sledgehammer!"** Luffy at extreme speed twirled Homura around like a pinwheel in a hurricane. At the same time, he swung Homura in a curve like a rainbow and slammed her headfirst into the ground creating a decent sized crater. The shinobi's clothes burst right off and she was nearly knocked unconscious.

Luffy saw Homura on the ground and prepared to finish it. He bit into his arm and blew right into it. Luffy activated Gear Third and expanded his foot to deliver a giant version of Gomu Gomu no Stamp with greater force. **"Gomu Gomu No Giant Stamp,"** Luffy's foot now a thousand times bigger than his own body crushed everything it stomped on including Homura.

As Luffy landed back to the ground the shinobi barrier dissipated because of Homura's defeat. Luffy walked up to her to make sure she wouldn't die but a smokescreen went off.

The one who did it was Haruka who needed to get Homura out of there. "Homura-chan!" She had her robot puppet carry Homura out and escape undetected.

Despite the smokescreen, Luffy knew someone was there because his observation felt a presence. He didn't feel the need to chase after them though and decided to just head back to his current home.

"I was worried there wouldn't be any decent opponents here. I'm glad that's not the case shi shi shi," laughed Luffy.

**ONE DAY LATER**

**HEBIJO ACADEMY**

In the Hebijo lounge where the five elites hang out and are on standby was a meeting about Hanzo academy and Luffy.

"Homura, Haruka I want you to repeat what you told me again to make sure I'm not going crazy. You're telling me the boy you fought was made of rubber and can elongate his body parts."

"I know it sounds ridiculous but it's true Rin-sensei" explained Haruka.

"Homura what have you gathered about him?" she asked.

Homura explained the events the day prior to the battle and during. She explained Luffy's stupidity and simpleminded nature and how he wasn't with Hanzo academy, but a pirate.

As she explained Rin rubbed her temples. "Homura... you are an idiot," she said with a stern tone.

"W-What the hell. I'm telling you the intel I have!" she shouted.

"You've been played for a fool! Do you actually think a person that dumb and powerful exists in the world? He must have been playing you like the fiddle!" Rin shouted.

Homura stood dumbfounded. This wasn't the first time something like this happened to her but unlike the first time, this wasn't an interrogation, and Luffy was being openly honest as he could never tell a lie.

"As much as I would love to capture him and figure out how he can break shinobi barriers and all of his other uncanny abilities. That's not what we are being tasked with doing. Our current objective is to take the two ultimate ninja scrolls. We will have to deal with this man named Monkey D. Luffy at a later time. You all may leave."

The 5 elites obliged and headed to the rooftop to talk further about Hanzo academy and the students.

When they reached the top Haruka was the first to say something. "I could imagine each and every one of them as one of my wonderful dolls," she hummed in delight at the thought.

"So how was the legendary shinobi's granddaughter?" asked Yomi.

"Not nearly as skilled as I expected her to be," stated Homura.

"In other words, Hanzo academy is full of pushovers and not a threat. I forgot to mention this but my gang seems to have run into him before you did Homura. Perhaps our real target is this Strawhat guy," said Hikage.

"We can ignore him for the time being. For now, let us show those Hanzo fools what true shinobi are," Mirai said twirling her umbrella.

After their short meeting on the rooftop, everyone went home except for Homura who thought about today and her past. "Dammit!" Homura slams her fist into the ground in frustration. "I was deceived again!"

**Flashback**

During Homura's years as a good shinobi, she was a very stressed individual who hailed from a good shinobi clan. Expectations for her were high and during this period one of the only people she felt she could trust was her tutor Komichi.

"... Please don't tell anyone I told you this." Homura believed if anyone could keep a secret it would surely be him.

"My family is...a clan of shinobi. If you don't believe me, I can't blame you."

"No, I believe you."

"Huh?"

"Heh heh heh, I finally got you." Komichi's smile vanished from his face as he pulled out a kunai. He hurled it at Homura but she dodged it.

"But... why?" she asked in tears.

"Isn't it obvious? I'm an evil shinobi and my mission is to wipe out your family." he took out another kunai and swung at Homura eventually backing her into a corner.

"If you want to kill me... why were you nice to me?"

"Nothing makes me feel more alive than deceiving the opposition!" he clapped in pure joy. "Just look at you! Just the look I wanted to see!"

At that moment something in Homura snapped. Her memories were foggy but all she could really remember at that moment was Komichi's bloodied face.

Unfortunately for Homura, she wasn't a shinobi yet and good shinobi schools don't accept criminals regardless of circumstance. The path to be a good shinobi for Homura closed that day.

Despite trying to explain to her parents they immediately disowned her and was left to the streets. All this happened because she was being deceived by someone she thought she could call a friend.

Walking around like a hollow shell Rin found her in the back alley. Rin took her into Hebijo as she saw potential in her and Homura wanting to still fulfill her dream of becoming a shinobi took that chance.

**Present**

"When we're done with those Hanzo clowns... I'm coming after you ... Strawhat. Not just for the mission but for deceiving me," she said punching the ground.

Rin eavesdropped on Homura from the top of the roof. "After that incident, Homura is much better at seeing through lies but despite that this Luffy person caught her off guard... whoever this person is. He must be a master at deceiving and lying," noted Rin.

**LUFFY AND TIPPINI**

**KITCHEN**

"Luffy-kun, where did all the food in the fridge go?" she said while staring at Luffy.

Luffy's mouth was full of food from the fridge. " *Gulp* Ummm it flew away?" Luffy said while sweating bullets.

Tippini just sighed. "You're a terrible liar Luffy-Kun," she said while pinching his nose.

"Shi shi shi, yup I can never tell a lie," Luffy laughed while admitting his fault.

"Well, at least you're one hundred percent honest. That's a rarity in this world nowadays. So anyway have you made any friends?" she asked.

"Yup! Their names are Asuka, Katsuragi, Ikaruga, Hibari and Yagul," he said, counting his fingers in the process.

"I believe it's Yagyu Luffy-kun. I'm seriously impressed though. Those girls are very popular at school," she explained.

"Wow! Really?" Luffy said surprised.

"The boys always stare at them due to their... figures, but it's not just that. After school, they always seem to disappear and they don't seem to be part of any club activities at this school. It's quite mysterious," she explained.

Luffy just nodded.

"Well anyway let us go off to school Luffy-Kun"

"Okay!"

**HANZO CANTEEN**

**LUNCHTIME**

After all the boring lessons Luffy headed straight for the canteen. Once he got his food he sat at Asuka's table. To her surprise, Luffy looked a little gloom.

"What's wrong Luffy-kun?" she asked worriedly.

"They said they're limiting my portion sizes because I eat too much," he said tearing up.

"Well... I can't say I blame them" she said remembering the mountain of food he brought over last time.

Luffy devoured all the food he had but was still very hungry. Asuka hated to see him that way so she offered him something.

"Hey, Luffy-Kun," Asuka said, getting his attention.

"Yes?"

Asuka held out her lunchbox to the Strawhat boy. "Want to try a futomaki roll?" she offered.

"Really? Okay!" Luffy grabbed one and swallowed it whole. "Yummy! These are really good Asuka!" he said with glee.

"Thanks, I made them myself. If you want after school I can show you how to make some. My grandpa owns a sushi place so we can head there," she said, smiling.

"Really? Awesome! he said excitedly.

**AFTER SCHOOL**

Asuka and Luffy walked to Hanzo's sushi place. After a short walk, they made it to their destination. As Asuka opened the door, she is greeted by her Grandpa joyfully.

"Asuka!"

"Grandpa!" she says as she embraced her Grandpa in a hug.

Luffy smiled at the good relationship that Asuka and her grandpa seemed to have. Hanzo noticed the boy and wondered if he was a friend of Asuka's. "Asuka do you know him," he said looking at Luffy.

"Oh, right. Grandpa, this is my friend Luffy. Luffy this is my grandpa." said Asuka introducing the two.

"Yo," Luffy said simply while making a peace sign.

Asuka was about to ask her grandpa if they could make futomaki rolls but noticed the two boys lying on the ground looking like they were ready to hurl. "Grandpa what happened to them!?" she asked worriedly.

"Hahaha, those two tried my special climb the mountain futomaki roll challenge! If you finish ten rolls in under ten minutes you eat for free but fail. Pay two-thousand-three-hundred yen. Fools never stood a chance," he said looking at the eight remaining rolls they still had.

"Ooooo can I try!" Luffy said, raising his hand up.

"Hah Hah if you don't mind losing some yen, sure thing. Asuka can you help me make them?" he asked.

"Sure thing grandpa," she answered.

Luffy sat down waiting while the other two went to work in the back.

"Just chop the ingredients, for now, I'll do the rolling," said Hanzo.

"Okay grandpa," said Asuka.

As the two went to work Hanzo asked his granddaughter a question. "So is he your boyfriend?"

Asuka was immediately flustered. "N-N-No-No he's just a friend," she said with her cheeks red.

"Oh is that right. Then I guess you two are dating than right?" he said teasing his granddaughter.

Asuka's cheeks were turning red as cherries. "No, it's just a... fun hangout thingy," she said flustered.

"Hahaha I'm just teasing you." laughed Hanzo.

Asuka puffed her cheeks at him. "Not funny!" she grumbled.

"Anyways I'm finished," said Hanzo.

"What the heck! Those are huge! They are longer and thicker than my arms!" she said, impressed.

"Hahahaha I know. I love seeing the look of people's faces when I bring these out," he stated proudly.

Using three plates to carry it over they placed it in front of Luffy.

Luffy seeing the giant futomaki rolls had stars in his eyes. "WOW so huge!" his mouth started to water at just the sight of them.

When Hanzo placed them down he crossed his arms and closed his eyes. He looked prideful in his work. "When you are full you may pay up," he stated pridefully as he knew he was victorious.

"Done!" shouted Luffy

"Seriously it hasn't even been... WHAT!!!" Upon looking down Hanzo saw that all the rolls from Luffy's plate had vanished except for the once hanging from his mouth that he just slurped up like a piece of spaghetti.

"*Buurrp* Yummy, can I have some more gramps?" asked Luffy.

Hanzo looked hollow at first, but just like the shinobi he once was. A fire of will ignited inside him and he had flames in his eyes. "HAHAHA Finally! A worthy opponent! Our battle will be legendary!" Hanzo went back to the kitchen to make more rolls.

Luffy laughed while Asuka sat there gobsmacked at the situation. Both at Luffy's never-ending appetite and her grandpas will igniting.

**15 MINUTES LATER**

Luffy finished slurping up another batch of rolls. "Hey gramps, can I have some more?" he asked despite having eaten a hundred of them already.

After the last batch of futomaki rolls, Hanzo was seen stomach down on the floor. Upon hearing Luffy say those words he pulled out a white flag from his pocket and waved it back and forth. "I surrender to your black hole of a stomach, Luffy-dono," he said, mumbling with his face directly touching the ground.

He slowly got up and said something to him. "I surrender for today, but I promise I will make your stomach surrender!" he said proudly.

"Shi shi shi okay! I'll come back here some other time," he told Hanzo.

Once that was all said and done, Asuka invited Luffy to the back to make some rolls together. Luffy was never the best chef but took her offer.

Asuka had Luffy cut the ingredients and started rolling out the sushi.

As Luffy was cutting he noticed Asuka's face was a little sullen. "Hey Asuka," he said.

"Oh! What is it Luffy?" she asked.

"Why are you so sad and nervous?" he asked.

Catching Asuka off guard she tried to say something back. "I-I'm not sad or nervous," she mumbled.

Luffy was never good at lying but he knew well when someone else was lying. "Yes you are. You're my friend Asuka you can tell me anything," Luffy said as he gave a beaming smile that could make anyone happy. Asuka was hesitant but upon hearing his words and seeing his smile she decided to open up to him about her problem.

"I can't tell you about the occupation I'm in. But you see my grandpa is known to be a legend in this occupation. I want to be great at what he did just like him but I'm worried I'll fail and disgrace his legacy. Maybe I should just quit and not try anymore," Asuka said, looking down.

"Shi shi shi that's kind of stupid Asuka!" Luffy laughed at her half-assed ambition.

Asuka stared at him angrily. "What the heck Luffy! Did you have to be so blunt?" she looked almost in tears.

"Shi shi sorry, but I mean fail? How can you fail if you don't even try? Though I guess not trying counts as failing," Luffy scratched his head thinking about it. Besides, it's not about whether you can or not. It's about doing it because you want to try and do it," said Luffy giving advice.

"Doing it because I want to try and do it huh." Asuka thought about what he said. "You're right Luffy-Kun!" shouted Asuka who gave Luffy a surprise hug. Luffy didn't question it and just hugged back. Asuka realized what she just did and stepped back quickly. "Oh umm sorry about that," she said blushing.

"Shi shi shi it's okay. Anyways should we finish making these," he said pointing at the rolls.

"Oh ya, I almost forgot, let's get to work Luffy-kun,'' she said smiling.

Outside of the door was seen Hanzo eavesdropping on the two. _"Thank you for giving my granddaughter a piece of wisdom Luffy-dono,"_ thought Hanzo.

**8 MINUTES LATER**

"Thank you for showing me how to make futomaki rolls Asuka," thanked Luffy.

"Your welcome Luffy-Kun. Remember the thicker the better," she reminded.

"Got it! Anyway, I have to get back before it gets dark I'll see you tomorrow," waved Luffy.

"See you next time Luffy-kun," she waved back.

Asuka was just about to head home herself but just before she walked out the door her grandpa wanted to speak to her. "Asuka," he said to get her attention.

"Yes, grandpa?" she asked.

"Keep an eye out on Luffy for me," he said with a serious tone.

"Umm okay, I'm sure he'll be alright though grandpa," she spoke calmly.

"No Asuka. I don't mean for his sake. I mean for your sake," he said.

"Huh?" Asuka pandered

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors Notes:
> 
> Hey guys. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. It's been a crazy year so far. This was the first time I ever wrote my own fight scene so I hope it wasn't too bad and most of you enjoyed it.
> 
> You can assume whenever Luffy attacks someone he is using armament haki unless said so otherwise. I just don't want to write 'coated his {Insert body part here}' every time he attacks. So when he's attacking just assume he's using haki.
> 
> So the first piece of news for this story is about the timelines. TwilightBlaze gave me a suggestion to combine deep crimson with Shinovi Masters. I like this idea because deep crimson has the strongest yoma and I think Kagura would be a good test for Luffy before fighting Kaido.
> 
> Second is that a friend of mine volunteered to proofread my work. Help fix all the errors and improve the quality of writing in general. Thank you.
> 
> The third is that I am basing all the character's power and speed by the vs battles wiki. I know it's not perfect but it gives me an idea of how Luffy would do against them whether he's fighting 1v1 or taking them on in a group.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	6. First Encounters

**Disclaimer: Eiichiro Oda & Marvelous**

**Non-canon,etc**

**TIPPINI'S HOUSEHOLD**

"These are really good Luffy-kun! Did you and Asuka-san really make these?" she asked.

Luffy's mouth was full of them as he spoke. "Yup! Hmmm... I think these need more meat,” said Luffy.

Luffy devoured the futomaki rolls and went straight to bed. As Luffy laid down he thought about the fight he had today. "Hmmm I probably could have won without my 2nd and 3rd gear," he pondered. It's been a while since I had a decent fight though. I guess I got too excited shi sh shi," laughed Luffy. "She tried to hurt Asuka though! Hopefully, that teaches her a lesson!" Luffy said, nodding his head. "I'll hold back a little next time."

**NEXT DAY**

**CLASSROOM**

“Zzz...meat...zzz," In typical Luffy fashion, he was asleep during the whole lecture. Asuka gave a sullen look towards Luffy, not because of his bad habits but what her grandpa told her yesterday.

**YESTERDAY**

"What do you mean grandpa?" Asuka asked.

"I don't have proof but I feel Luffy is much more than he's letting on,” he said thinking about the Strawhat boy.

"You mean he could be a dangerous person?" she asked worriedly.

"I'm not sure about dangerous but it is definitely a possibility. Perhaps my time as a shinobi has made me overly cautious about other people but I swear I feel an aura around him," Hanzo pondered. "Keep your guard up around him," Hanzo told his granddaughter.

**PRESENT**

Asuka stared at Luffy wondering if he really was someone more.  _ "You can't be a dangerous person right Luffy?"  _ Asuka tried to ignore what her grandpa said and just paid attention to the teacher.

**AFTER SCHOOL**

**SECRET SHINOBI ROOM**

"Katsu-nee let go!" shouted Asuka trying to get Katsuragi to let go of her breasts.

"Cmon Asuka let me just give these babies a good squeeze," she said groping Asuka.

"Katsuragi that's enough!" shouted Ikaruga.

As the commotion went on the Hanzo students were interrupted by a smokescreen. " *Cough* *Cough* good morning Kiryia-sensei," muttered Asuka.

"Good morning girls. Take a seat for the lesson today."

**25 MINUTES LATER**

"Ninja arts are based on your mental abilities. Your body is merely a tool used to execute them. You can only learn skills when your body is strong enough to keep up with your mind," lectured Kiryia.

As Kiryia went on and on Asuka was beginning to doze off a little bit while Hibari was nodding at every word Kiryia said.

"You should be able to draw power from the rigidity of the earth's core in which... Hey!" Asuka and Hibari both jumped.

"Sorry, sir!" The two shinobi said together, not yet realizing the one Kiryia was shouting towards was Katsuragi.

"Katsuragi!" he shouted.

"Zzzzzzzz huh? It's lunchtime already?" dozed Katsuragi.

"Idiot! Go hang in the hallway!" pointed Kiriya.

**WITH HEBIJO STUDENTS**

"Not a single care in the world. Yet despite how easy their lives are, they keep complaining as if they are entitled to everything. Look at all those spoiled brats. They almost make me want to puke," spat Yomi as she looked around the school grounds.

"They seem like they'd make wonderful dolls. Too bad I'm not allowed to lay my hands on them." Haruka sighed at the thought.

Seen in another place Homura and Mirai blended with the Hanzo students to infiltrate the academy. "We need to locate the rooms of the light shinobi first," said Homura.

"Why did they set up a shinobi training center inside a normal prep school? Makes looking for it a real pain in the ass," questioned Mirai.

"Just as trees are best hidden in a forest. Students are best hidden in a school. Apparently the light faction prefers to approach things in a roundabout manner," explained Homura.

As the search went on the five eventually came across an abandoned building on the school grounds.

"We've checked everywhere else. This is the only place left," mentioned Haruka.

"This building looks quite old," said Mirai.

"Apparently it's no longer used. They left it standing because it's part of the school heritage," explained Homura. 

"No authorized entry," mentioned Hikage.

"How fishy. I can almost smell it," said Mirai.

The five walked in being wary of their surroundings. "We're here to attack them so let's get moving," rushed Hikage.

"If this actually is their headquarters, we won't be able to get in easily." Haruka looked towards them all. "Before we engage we'll have to get rid of the biggest obstacle first," she said waving her finger.

**WITH LUFFY**

After school, Luffy's instinct for adventure kicked in and so he wandered around the school grounds while drinking a box of orange juice. "Wow I didn't think this place was so vast," he said while walking around.

Exploring the premises he eventually came across the backside of the abandoned building the Hebijo shinobi just entered in seconds ago. "Wow so cool!" Luffy looked in awe. 

Wanting to see the view from the top he stretched his arms to one of the windowsills and slung himself to the top. He took a look at the scenery. "Wow this place looks pretty from up here," complimented Luffy.

Chilling on the rooftop he laid down flat on his back and decided to have a nap.

**WITH HANZO**

*Vriiiing* Vriiiing* *Vriiiing*

"W-Whats that!?" panicked Asuka.

"It's the intruder alarm!" alerted Ikaruga.

"Who could it be!?" cried Hibari.

Kiryia went to check the cameras. Looking at the video it appeared to be just two students skipping class. "Just regular students," he said.

"What a relief," sighed Hibari.

Kiryia went straight to the entrance to deal with the issue at hand. As he walked by Katsuragi he told her to go back in. "Katsuragi you're done, get back to class," he said sternly.

"Whoever they are, I should thank them for getting me off the hook early!" she giggled.

"What are you guys doing here?" said Kiryia.

The two students slowly turned their heads towards him. 

"You know this area is off-limits, right? Are you skipping class?" The students just stared at him not responding to any of the questions. "Cat got your tongue?" 

The two students slowly stood up and approached Kiryia with a stern look on their faces. Once they got close enough the two lashed out. In a blink of an eye, Kiryia quickly knocked the two down putting them on the floor. 

"Name and year?" he asked. "Last chance before I take you to the faculty office," he threatened.

They both just dropped their heads face down. As the blonde one turned his head, his face was no longer human but the face of a wooden puppet. "Puppets! Don't tell me!" panicked Kiryia.

Seen inside and outside the whole building, a dark blue and black tint covered every nook and cranny of the building. 

Katsuragi seeing the phenomenon burst through the classroom door. "Hey, isn't this..."

"A shinobi barrier! shouted Ikaruga.

"B-But how!?" panicked Hibari.

At a moment's notice Yagyu ran out of the classroom heading somewhere without telling her fellow shinobi.

"Yagyu! Where are you going!" shouted Hibari.

"Let's go!" declared Katsuragi.

"This whole building... No, the entire campus is inside a shinobi barrier," Ikaruga observed.

"Don't be ridiculous. No one could put up a barrier that huge, stated Katsuragi.

"Not alone, but if several shinobi create barriers at the same time, they can be linked together," she explained.

"Is that really possible?" questioned Yagyu.

"Few shinobi have the skills to do it. Shinobi who can do it all have mastered puppetry," she said.

"Puppetry? Maybe it's the same one who attacked us?" said Hibari.

"Then shinobi from Hebijo are coming after us," said Asuka.

"Then that must mean... The students at the entrance were decoys to get rid of Kiriya-sensei!" yelled Katsuragi.

"How do we get out of this mess?" Asuka asked Ikaruga.

The four gathered around her to hear what they needed to do. "There should be a shinobi linking the barriers together somewhere. If we can defeat her, the link between the barriers around the school will be undone."

As the group kept their composure seen above them were puppets in shinobi attire fazing from the ceiling.

"Everyone! Prepare for battle!"

Everyone agreed and got ready  **"Shinobi! Tenshin!"**

As the horde of puppets dripped from the ceiling the Hanzo crew sliced and diced through the onslaught with relative ease.

As Asuka shredded through her opposition, upon landing back down she was in a completely different place. "Huh? Where are the others?!

"The barrier! What's going on?" Katsuragi shouted upon seeing herself in a completely different area from the school.

"We let our guard down. They only used those puppets to separate us," Ikaruga said frustrated.

A woman seeing Ikaruga walked up to her. "Rich kids like you are so naive," taunted the blonde.

"So you're behind this."

"Greetings little princess."

"That uniform... you're quite daring to infiltrate the academy. Answer me! What do you hope to accomplish?!" she demanded.

Yomi looked at her with a look of disgust. "I don't like your condescending attitude," she snarkily said. "If you want an answer. Just try to defeat me.  **Shinobi! Tenshin!** "

In another shinobi barrier, Yagyu was seen sprinting through a snowy city. The barrier had a Soviet post-world war 2 vibes. "Where'd they take her," worried Yagyu.

Approaching on Yagyu's right was her opposition. "Don't think you can just ignore me.," muttered the black-haired shinobi with the eyepatch.  **"Shinobi Tenshin!** Alright, lets... Hey! Where are you going!" Mirai pointed the tip of her umbrella towards the white-haired shinobi and sprayed bullets towards her. "Stop ignoring me!"

"Hibari!? Where are you?" 

Cutting to Katsuragi she was seen walking around looking for her target. "Stop hiding and come on out! Let's settle this fair and square!" she shouted.

"Geez calm down now I'm here. I've been ordered to fight you so that's what I'll do," said the green-haired girl.

Upon hearing that Katsuragi wasted no time running up to strike.

Cut to Asuka who was wandering through the valley with a blood-red sky. Walking along the path she heard a familiar voice on her left.

"You seem well. Thank you for looking out for me back then," she smiled.

"Homura-chan. Then you're..." 

"Don't get all flustered. You're a shinobi too, aren't you?"

"B-But... why?"

"I wanted to get a close look at how strong you really are."

"How strong am I?"

"After all, you're the granddaughter of the legendary shinobi," Homura took out a scroll type object and got ready to fight.  **"Shinobi! Tenshin!** I'm Homura, one of the five-star pupils and leader of Hebijo," she declared. "Pleased to make your acquaintance again."

"I never would have guessed you're from the dark faction!"

"Back then you were so weak, I didn't even bother drawing my katana. If it weren't for that bastard friend of yours I would have killed you on that day. However, your friend won't be here to save you today," she said while taking out one of her katanas,

"My friend?!" She questioned while taking out her duel blades.

"Don't play dumb with me jugs!

"J-Jugs!? Don't call me that!" she yelled while covering her breasts.

In the shinobi barrier layered in snow. On top of one of the many buildings, a blanket of snow laid on top of what looked to be a body. After a while, it began to move about.

"*Yawn* I slept good." Luffy scratched his eyes from just waking up and started to realize something was off. "Iteeee! Where am I!" Luffy looked back and forth trying to figure out where he ended up. "Hmmm, no point in standing around. Guess I'll wander around for a bit." Luffy stretched his hand towards another building and swung himself from one building to another.

Now with Yagyu, it is seen she is walking towards something. She goes to approach it but gets interrupted.

"Where are you going!" shouted Mirai.

Yagyu doesn't bother to even look at her and goes through the ripple she discovered.  _ "I must save Hibari,"  _ thought Yagyu.

"Oh come on! Are you seriously ignoring me?!" 

Yagyu paying no mind enters through the ripple. Forcing her way through she finds Kiryia sensei.

"Yagyu! Are you okay?" asked Kiryia.

"I'm fine, but I need to save Hibari," she said, stumbling to get back up.

In the barrier Yagyu just escaped from Mirai was losing it. "Stupid eyepatched prick! You think you can get away ignoring me!" Mirai threw her umbrella at the ground in a fit of rage. She clutched her fist. "You can't run away from me forever. I'll get my revenge eventually," she muttered.

As Mirai went to go pick up her umbrella she thought she heard something. She walked in the direction she heard the sound was coming from and heard someone singing.

"The islands in the south- are warm. Pina-Puru-Puru- Their heads get really hot,” he sung.

From the top of a hill, Mirai witnessed the man that was Monkey D Luffy. Mirai took a good look at him. Her eyes immediately darted towards the Strawhat and scar under his eye. Upon seeing those trademark Luffy marks she realized this man was the one who defeated Homura. "What the heck is he doing here?" wondered Mirai.

"The islands in the north- are cold..." as Luffy was singing someone interrupted him.

"Hey, you!" Luffy darted his eyes towards the top of the hill.

Luffy saw her and remained chill. "Yo," he said, making a peace sign.

"What is someone like you doing in here?" she interrogated.

"I don't know. I was sleeping and then I woke up here. Do you know how to get out of here?" asked Luffy.

"Even if I did, why would I tell someone like you?"

"Cmon just tell me," begged Luffy.

"Not a chance. You shouldn't even be trespassing here."

"Oh is that right? Then sorry for intruding," Luffy carried on walking and singing paying no mind to Mirai any longer. "Second verse! The islands in the north- are cold- Hyakkoi-koikoi- Their heads shiver all around."

Mirai just looked baffled. "Hey listen here!" Luffy just ignored her and kept walking. "Don't you ignore me!" Luffy just kept ignoring her and soon Mirai had enough. "That's it I've had enough!" Mirai took her Tommy gun umbrella and took a shot at Luffy's skull.

As the bullet was coming in contact Luffy moved his head slightly to the left. The bullet just missed Luffy's hit and struck the ground. "Hey! What was that for!" he yelled.

"I've had enough of your idiotic prattle. I'm going to eliminate you!" she began to take aim with her umbrella pointing the tip at Luffy.

"Oh, I see *Snap* Crack* if you wanted to fight that's all you had to say," Luffy cracked his knuckles in preparation.

Mirai sprayed multiple rounds of bullets at Luffy. Luffy dodged and weaved past all the bullets with relative ease using his observation haki and natural instincts. Luffy knew the bullets would just bounce off him with him being rubber but decided to dodge anyway to train his observation more. Once Mirai stopped Luffy got his fist ready.

**"Gomu Gomu No Pistol!"** Mirai knew what was coming and dodged quickly to the side. She was a little more aware of Luffy's abilities thanks to the information she got prior thanks to Homura. However, Luffy saw her dodge ahead in advance and was quick to attack.

**"Gomu Gomu No Whip!"** As Mirai moves to the side Luffy stretches his leg and kicks in a wide circle. Luffy strikes Mirai's side and sends her flying in the opposite direction. She hits the side of the building and slowly gets back up. Luffy runs towards her and stretches his arm behind him.

**"Gomu Gomu No Bullet!"** Luffy pulls it back and punches Mirai through the building. Her clothing starts to tear off. "Shi shi shi. How's that?" taunted Luffy.

"*Cough* *Cough* Screw you! I'll show you some real bullets!" she screeched. Mirai got back up on her feet and was ready to take aim. "Try dodging this you rubber shit!  **Secret shinobi art! Valkyrie!** Mirai lifts up her long layered dress revealing a large gun. From there, Mirai waves her hand and gives the command for the gun to start shooting a row of large, purple energy bullets all at once.

Luffy jumps over them all and stretches his two arms behind him  **"Gomu Gomu No Bazooka!"** Luffy pulls his arms back and launches his arms towards Mirai. Much of her clothing blasts off her and is starting to reach her limit.

"Goddammit!" Mirai dashes towards Luffy and tries something else.  **"Secret shinobi art! Wolfsschanze!"** Several gun-like turrets from around Mirai's waist begin to levitate. They soon begin to spontaneously fire all at once as Mirai thrusts forward and tries to ram right into Luffy. She pushes them off into a corner until she reaches a halt. From there, her guns raise up and point towards the enemies, unleashing a barrage of bullets on to them.

Luffy just smiles and lets the bullets hit him. They all bounce off him and as Mirai gets closer prepares his leg. "Don't you know? I'm rubber," he said while pulling his mouth.

Once she got close Luffy kicked her upwards and knocked her in the sky above him.

Luffy upon seeing her plummet downward just smiles.  **"Gomu Gomu No Balloon!"** Luffy inflated his stomach into a large balloon that was ten times the size he was and coated the front of his stomach with armament to avoid getting stabbed.

"What the hell!" Mirai launched straight onto the stomach. After slamming into it she bounced straight back up into the air but to prevent herself from being launched even further into the sky she holds her umbrella upwards to create some drag resistance with herself moving upwards.

While still in his balloon form, Luffy saw this as an opportunity to do even more damage.  **"Gomu Gomu No!"** Luffy twists his body around tightly, then blows the air out behind him while untwisting to fly in forward while spinning towards Mirai.  **"Storm!"** He delivers a constant barrage of powerful punches similar to Gomu Gomu no Gatling, with power greatly enhanced by the momentum of his launch. Mirai being susceptible in the air gets pummeled with more punches then she has ever seen in her lifetime.

Luffy eventually stops his onslaught and Mirai flys over the horizon in complete nudity. She crash lands into the rubble and has swirls in her eyes. With Mirai's defeat, the shinobi barrier begins to dissipate as well as the others connected to it.

In one of the shinobi barriers, it is seen that Katsuragi is on the verge of collapsing. "Goddammit, how are you so strong?"

"I don't know. How are you so weak? I didn't even have to try," Hikage said in monotone.

I'll finish you off right here.  **Secret shinobi...** just before Hikage was about to finish off Katsuragi the barrier began to dissipate. "Would you look at that. I guess you get live for a little while longer,” she said, licking the blood off her knife.

Katsuragi clenched the ground in agony and rage at her words.

In one of the other barriers was Hibari who sat pitifully at her defeat to Haruka.

"Ara ara looks like you'll have to be one of my dolls Hibari-chan," she teased. 

Hibari began to tear up. "Yagyu... everyone I'm sorry," she cried. 

She closed her eyes assuming the worst. Nothing seemed to be happening though. She opened her eyes to Haruka looking disappointed. "*Sigh* It looks like I'm out of time here," she said looking at the shinobi barrier slowly dissipating. "How disappointing, but that's okay. I can fetch my prize some other time," she winked at Hibari.

Hibari shuddered at the thought of what she meant.

Meanwhile, with Ikaruga and Yomi, it was a one-sided affair with Yomi pressing and attacking Ikuraga with no remorse.

"What's wrong little princess? Can't keep up?"

Ikaruga just shook off her words and tried to stay concentrated.

"Too spoiled to say anything? I wouldn't expect anything less from someone who's wealthy and has everything given to them," she sneered.

As Yomi berated Ikaruga on her family's wealth. She noticed the barrier was unstable and that it was time to retreat. "It looks to be your lucky day princess. Enjoy living while you still can."

Ikaruga slowly got back up and dusted herself off. "I hope the others are okay," she thought.

"*Pant* *Pant* Did I win?" Asuka asked.

"...Finished already?"

"Huh!?"

"Pathetic! Not even a scratch. Are you really worth calling yourself the granddaughter of the legendary shinobi!" As Homura ranted the shinobi barrier rippled and soon began to fade away. Soon Asuka was back in the hallways of the abandoned building.

Ikaruga was next to appear. "It seems the barriers have vanished."

Katsuragi and Hibari soon showed up. Everyone looked exhausted with bloody knuckles and sore muscles.

As they all laid down Kiryia shouted through the hallways. "Everyone! Are you okay!"

They nodded. "Thank goodness. I know you're all tired from your encounters but in ten minutes meet me in the classroom."

Upon the rooftop of the building was Luffy. "What the heck? How did I get back here?” the rubber man pondered. “I was somewhere else just a few seconds ago. Hmm, I wonder... *grumble* *grumble*." As Luffy was thinking his stomach grumbled. "Geez I'm thinking too hard and now I'm starving. I know, I'll go to the gramps sushi place." Luffy stretched to the nearest telephone pole and swung in the direction of Hanzo's sushi.

**SECRET SHINOBI ROOM**

The room's atmosphere was thick and heavy. Everyone's faces looked dark with despair. These girls have finally faced the true nature of combat. Four out of the five have lost their battles, and are left in complete shock.

Kiryia saw the despair and knew he had to say something, but what could he say he wondered.

Asuka gazed towards Kiryia and muttered a few words. "Kiryia-sensei.”

After thinking for a while Kiryia finally finds the words to continue speaking. "Nearly all of you were defeated by Hebijo students. If that bothers you so much, you might as well give up on being shinobi and get out," he said in a harsh tone.

The atmosphere in the room almost looked to worsen making Kiryia feel guilty, but to Kiryia's surprise, Asuka stood up and looked at the others ready to say something. "We fought and we lost... but that's okay. Luffy told me yesterday that the only way you can fail is if you don't even try. In other words, if we give up right here that's when we have failed! It's not about whether we can or not! It's about doing it because we want to try to do it, in this case overcoming them! *Huff* *Gasp*. Asuka needed a second to catch her breath.

In her speech, the students rose up and looked much more motivated. The atmosphere started to lighten up a little bit.

"Wow! Luffy-kun really said that," Hibari said with stars in her eyes.

Katsuragi sprung up and smacked her fist into her palm. "Damm straight! Next time we come across them lets kick their butt!"

"I must admit. I didn't think that Luffy-kun had that kind of wisdom with his words," said Ikaruga.

Yagyu didn't say anything but gave a look of approval.

Kiryia was rather stunned. In just a minute or so everyone seemed to be in good hopes again and the one to do it was Asuka out of the five, which was shocking since it was usually Katsuragi and Ikaruga who stepped in for this kind of thing. Kiryia also had one thing to ask Asuka about. "Asuka," he called.

"Y-Yes Kiryia-sensei?" 

"Those are good words of wisdom. Who was the one who told you them again?"

"Oh, the one who gave me that advice was my friend Luffy-kun," she answered.

"Hmm... it sounded like something Rin would say," he said softly.

"Sorry, what was that sensei?"

"Umm nothing, just thinking of something. Anyways if I could get your attention. From this moment forward we will need to be ready for the next attack from the Hebijo school. I expect you all to be here for training here in the early morning and a couple of hours after the school day. That being said, class is dismissed.”

Everyone bowed and went on their merry way. Just before everyone left to go home however, Asuka suggested they go to her grandpa's sushi place to lighten up a little bit. they all seemed to agree and went straight to the sushi place.

**FRONT WINDOW HANZO'S SUSHI**

As they made their way to the door they noticed the large crowd gathering by the large table, seen through the window. 

"What the heck is going on here?" said Katsuragi.

"It's almost never this full. let's check and see," said Asuka.

As they opened the door they noticed the crowd that was gathering around a large table. At the large table was Luffy sitting on one side and on the other side were four buff dudes who looked like they could eat one cow each.

Between the two of them was Hanzo who had a megaphone in his hand. "Alright everybody put your bets on who's going to win the futomaki roll eating contest! On my left is Monkey. D Luffy! On my right are these four muscular men!"

Everyone in the audience laughed at the competition. "Hahaha! Those four dudes together or that one kid? I put my whole life savings on the four!" shouted one of the audience members. Everyone in the audience put a whole lot of money on the four thinking it would be easy money. Asuka knowing Luffy's stomach decided to join in. "I'll put five-thousand yen on Luffy grandpa," Asuka said, waving her savings around.

"Asuka! What are you doing!" shouted Katsuragi.

"Don't worry Katsu-nee. I know what I'm doing," she said wiggling her finger.

"Hey! Old geezer!" shouted one of the four men.

"Hmm... yes what is it," asked Hanzo

"If we win, we get all the yen from the pot right? No bullshit?"

"Of course. That is... if you win, however"

The four took a good long look at Luffy. "Hahaha! Against that pipsqueak! Just one of us could eat three times the amount he could ever muster. We got this in the bag!

Hanzo took out plates and plates of his prized giant futomaki rolls he used for his challenge. "Alright, lads! Whoever is the first to surrender or pass out loses and the one left standing is the winner!" Let's start in three... two... one... go!

**20 MINUTES LATER**

Seen on one side of the table was Luffy who had just been enjoying all the food he was getting for free. On the other side were four muscular men on the verge of vomiting up on the tenth futomaki roll they all shared.

"Hahaha, what's wrong boys? That so-called pipsqueak is on his fourteenth," laughed Hanzo.

Upon hearing this the four passed out on the ground with the last one tumbling holding on to a white flag. "Well, that settles it. "The winner is Monkey, D Luffy!"

"WHAAAAT!?!?!?" the audience screamed. "My life savings!" someone in the audience screamed.

"Hahaha, you've all lost! Now get out of here!” Hanzo pointed to the door.

As a crying crowd left the only ones remaining were Luffy, Hanzo and the Hanzo shinobi.

"Hahaha if you can't beat them, work with them,” Hanzo said looking at Luffy.

Everyone but Asuka was left quite stunned.

Luffy noticed Asuka and co. "Hey, guys how are you doing! Want to eat with me? Food tastes a lot better if you're with friends"

"We'd love to, right girls?" Asuka looked at them.

They all nodded their heads except for Yagyu who still didn't like Luffy at all.

They all sat down and talked about Luffy's black hole of a stomach. Asuka made quadruple the amount of yen she bet with which was huge for her.

Luffy kept eating food with no manners and this eventually pissed off Yagyu who had enough of Luffy's eating habit.

"Could you eat with your mouth shut!" Yagyu yelled out. “Did your parents ever teach you some decent manners?"

"Hmm nope,” Luffy scratched his chin. “I never met my parents," he responded.

Yagyu immediately felt guilty about what she said. Hibari gave Yagyu an angry look and karate chopped her head. "Yagyu-chan that's so mean! Apologize to Luffy-kun now!" she said angered.

Yagyu stood up and bowed. "I'm sorry for my harsh words," she spoke.

"Shi shi shi it's okay. I don't really mind anyway," said Luffy as he laughed it off.

Hanzo came back with sushi for Asuka and co and heard the conversation. He knew he shouldn't budge into Luffy's personal life, but he was curious. He put the sushi down and asked.

"Luffy-dono sorry for asking but do you know anything about your parents?" he asked hoping he wasn't too insensitive about it.

"Umm sure why not.” Luffy put his fingers on his chin. “So like I said I've never met my parents. I know my dad is a very important person, but he's always busy and can't ever come back. I know nothing about my mom and my grandpa who raised me for only a little bit only taught me how to survive,” he explained.

The girls had varying degrees of sadness on their face hearing that.

Hibari looked to be on the verge of tears while Yagyu just looked down. Asuka didn't really know what to say and just sat there.

Ikaruga looked down and thought about how despite the stressful life she endured how much worse others had it.

The one who was most upset by this though was Katsuragi who could relate to this in some way. When Katsuragi was still a little girl, she lived a normal life while playing with her pet dog, Choco. Her parents were both shinobi as they fulfilled missions that were issued to them by the higher-ups. However, one day, both of Katsuragi's parents failed at one particular mission and were told to give up their lives as punishment. To avoid getting Katsuragi involved, the two decided to become renegade shinobi and ran away while abandoning Katsuragi. Feeling sad and abandoned, Katsuragi thought to herself and decided that she will become a strong shinobi in order to atone for her parents' crimes while hoping that she'll be reunited with her family someday. At some point, she enlisted in Hanzō Academy.

Relating to Luffy's problem she began to tear up a little bit, not just because of him but being reminded of her own problems. "You must be lonely as well, right Luffy?"

"Lonely?... nope!" he said smiling.

Katsuragi sprung up and slammed her two hands on the table. "How can you tell me that with a straight face!" she said furiously.

Hanzo and the other four were shocked by Katsuragi's outburst. Luffy didn't even flinch though and just smiled.

“I'm not lonely because I have my nakama.”

"Nakama? what does that mean?” asked Yagyu.

"Oh, I mean a friend who's just as or more important than family," Luffy smiled.

Katsuragi hearing Luffy out sat back down. "I see. I never thought about it like that before," Katsuragi smiled.

"You guys are part of my nakama as well you know."

Asuka looked surprised at that. "Really? Isn't that a bit much? We haven't known each other for that long."

"Is that a problem?"

"N-No I guess not.”  _ You’re really sweet Luffy-Kun,  _ Asuka thought to herself.

Luffy looked outside and realized it was getting late. "Oh crap, I have to get back. I'll see you guys tomorrow," waved Luffy.

"We should head back as well," stated Ikaruga.

"It is getting late out. I'll see you guys tomorrow morning," said Asuka.

"See you, everyone!" smiled Hibari!

As everyone left the building Hanzo took one more look at Luffy as he walked past the window. "Luffy-Dono... I wonder. What kind of life have you lived in your short time?"

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TO BE CONTINUED
> 
> Authors Notes:
> 
> So at this point in time we are know moving past the anime and are now going into chapter 2 of Burst Re:newal of the Hanzo/Hebijo paths. I might include that mountain training scene in the anime somewhere, but not anytime soon. 
> 
> Sorry for the late update. I don't know why but I just kept getting stuck on this chapter.
> 
> I feel like Luffy would take down Mirai pretty easily because Mirai doesn't really have a way to hurt Luffy. His devil fruit counters Mirai’s fighting style pretty well. The purple shaded bullets could do damage but I imagine his haki or his pure endurance would make that nothing. Assuming he doesn't even dodge them in the first place
> 
> Also I'm aware that Nakama is the Japanese word for friend. However in the English speaking one-piece fandom it's kind of seen as an entirely different word. The word meaning what Luffy just said about it.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed!


	7. The Slums and Brotherly Issues

**Disclaimer: Eiichiro Oda & Marvelous!**

**Warning: Non-Canon**

**HEBIJO ELITE HANGOUT ROOM**

In the Hebijo meeting room, a rather peeved short-statured girl held an ice pack on her cheek. "Stupid Strawhat asshole," she mumbled to herself.

"*Sigh* I need to calm down a little bit. I'll make some stew for myself in the meantime."

**5 MINUTES LATER**

"Why are the bowls on the top shelf!" she yelled frustrated. Even using a stool and tiptoeing she couldn't reach the top shelf. "Grrrrr! Dammit!" *Wobble* *Wobble* The stool began to wobble and before Mirai could react landed face-first on the ground. Slowly getting back up she went on a tantrum. "It's all that rubber assholes fault!" she said as she kicked the wall in annoyance hurting herself more in the process. "Ow ow ow," she cried.

"Oh my. Is our little Mirai doing okay?" Haruka cooed.

"M-Mistress Haruka sorry I..."

Mirai couldn't finish her words as Haruka pulled Mirai into herself with her large breasts laying on top of her head. "Shhh don't get too heated over this. Homura-chan couldn't keep up with him either," she soothed.

"You're right, it's just so infuriating," she moped.

Haruka caressed her hair. "We're about to have a meeting about how we deal with this soon. Let's go see Rin-sensei."

Mirai with her face stuffed in cleavage just nodded.

**MEETING ROOM**

"Before heading straight into things I wish to congratulate on your success with the mission. But I'm sure you all know the real reason why I am calling you here so let's cut to the chase. Now that this individual has shown up twice against us we may have to deal with him sooner than we originally thought. Yomi, Hikage, Haruka," she called out.

"Yes sensei!" they said at once.

“Before we make our next move against the Hanzo students I want one of you to spot him. If found I want you to unsuspiciously interrogate him and try to get information out of him. He's never met any of you so try to befriend him if possible. As clearly shown he is more than capable of taking you down one on one so avoid that kind of confrontation. He might be of great use to the dark side of shinobi if we manage to convince him to join us."

Haruka thinking about the prospect of making the Strawhat man her obedient doll made her very excited. "Ara ara I can't wait to have some fun with him," she cooed while licking her lips.

"Don't you have enough slaves, I mean dolls Haruka-san,” Hikage asked casually.

Haruka hummed a laugh and answered Hikage's question. "My doll collection is quite extravagant, but I feel this one is something rather special," she said thinking about Luffy's strength.

"Well with that out of the way I'm sure you three will get something out of him. You are all dismissed"

The five elites vanished, ending the meeting right there.

**WITH LUFFY**

It had been two days since Hebijo and Hanzo academy had their first confrontation between each other. Since that day Asuka explained to him that she and all her friends were going to be very busy before and after school until a certain thing was dealt with. For obvious reasons she couldn't tell him what that was, but thankfully for her case, Luffy was never really someone to think too hard about other people's secrets. He was a little sad about it because he couldn't hang out with his new friends as often but he understood they had things to do.

After school, Luffy decided he would explore somewhere he hadn't been to yet. The area he decided to explore was somewhere most mid-class to upper-class citizens would avoid at all cost, that place being the shantytown also known as the slums. Upon walking into town the scent of rotten bananas struck Luffy's nose. It was the slum's way of saying "Welcome."

The townsfolk eyed daggers at Luffy but he didn't care, not even noticing all the attention being pointed at him. The town reminded Luffy of the poorer regions of the Goa Kingdom and the current state of most towns in Wano with most houses and buildings looking like something out of the apocalypse. "I wonder how Sabo is doing right now," thought Luffy.

As Luffy walked along he noticed the starving children on the sidewalk playing with some pebbles on the ground. They all had the look of someone on the verge of the afterlife. Seeing those kids reminded him of Tama who he had met in Wano upon entering the country.

**Flashback**

"Ever since Kaido and Orochi took over this country. No clean water and food can be seen for miles unless you go to the flower capital. This whole country is on the brink of starvation"

**THAT SAME DAY**

"Here Tama, have this." Luffy gave out.

Tama looked mesmerized at it. "Wow, an apple!" she said, tearing up.

"I'm paying you back for feeding me. This is just the start of it," he said patting Tama's head.

"Aniki! Thank you!" she said with tears swelling up.

**Present**

Luffy's face was sullen and he decided to take action. Putting down the large backpack twice his size and weight, he pulled out a rolled-up picnic cloth and laid it out on the ground. Now that it was rolled out he went into his bag and pulled out hundreds of Hanzo's famous giant futomaki rolls which were given to him as thanks from Hanzo for all the profit he's made from him the last two days. "*Whistle* Hey everybody! Food!"

The entire town turned their heads to Luffy. The starving townsfolk saw the huge futomaki rolls on the sheet and scurried over. "Foood!” they cried out.

"Dig in everybody!" shouted Luffy.

Upon hearing that the townsfolk wasted no time digging in. "These are so good!" said some of the children.

"Hey guys save some for me!" yelled Luffy.

As Luffy grabbed a few rolls a blonde with a bag of bean sprouts in her hand approached him. "Robin hood? Is that you? Bless the bean sprout gods!" she said overjoyed.

"Hey! My names not Robin, it's Luffy," he corrected.

"Sorry I got carried away there. My name is Yomi and thank you for your generosity. People who aren't born in poorer circumstances don't tend to come here all that often," she stated. Yomi took another good look at Luffy and got closer to him. *sniff* *sniff* “You must have grown up in the slums as well correct?" she asked.

"Hmm... I guess you could say that. Anyway see ya," said Luffy waving.

Yomi, still wanting to talk, quickly grabbed his arm. "Wait a minute!"

"Huh? What is it?"

"I don't know a lot of people who understand the struggle of growing up in the slums like you and me." Yomi started twiddling her fingers. "So I just wanted to ask..."

"Oh I see, you want to be friends," assumed Luffy.

"If that's alright with you," she smiled.

Yomi would be lying if she said she didn't want to know more about Luffy on a personal level due to their affinity on their poor upbringings. But the real reason for Yomi wanting to befriend him was due to the fact that she knew he was the Strawhat individual that was giving Hebijo some trouble. Luffy's clear characteristics like his scar and straw hat made it very easy to pick him out. She thought this was the perfect time to get some information out of him.

The children who were now in bliss with a full belly approached Luffy and Yomi. "Thank you, kind sir,” thanked the children.

"Shi shi shi no problem,” said Luffy.

The children turned their heads to Yomi. "Yomi-chi is this your boyfriend?" they asked at once.

Yomi's face blasted red and immediately rebuked the children's thoughts. "N-No no no no no we've only just met each other, '' she waved her arms in protest.

"Hmmm is that really true?" they pressed.

Yomi in a frenzy grabbed Luffy's arm and dragged him somewhere else. She looked back at the children. "You've got this all wrong!" she shouted back at them.

As they left the children all giggled at Yomi's reaction.

**20 MINUTES LATER**

As the day went on Yomi asked Luffy questions about his past life. Luffy being Luffy was fully honest in his answers.

"You were raised by mountain bandits!?"

"Yup, what about it?"

"Were you abandoned by your parents or something like that?"

"I'm not sure, never met them. I know nothing about my real mom but I do know my dad is a leader for a very important organization," said Luffy honestly.

"Leader for an important organization!? What kind of organization?" she asked.

"Hmmm, I don't really remember. Something about taking down the World Government or something."

"Th-The World Government?! You mean the United Nations!?"

"Ummm I guess so," said Luffy, not understanding the political situations in his world or the ones on earth. He never really cared about that stuff and left that up to Robin and his other crewmates to know. Not even realizing it however he has accidentally made the claim that his father wants to destroy world peace.

"W-Whats his name?"

"Monkey. D Dragon."

"What kind of name is that? I'm sorry Luffy-kun but I don't believe you."

"I don't care if you believe me or not but I am telling the truth," Luffy said firmly.

Yomi took a minute to think about what Luffy said. It sounded like a complete bull in her mind, but the way Luffy spoke made it seem he was truly honest. I'll need to report this back to  _ Rin-sensei, _ she thought.

"Oh Luffy-kun."

Luffy turned his head towards Yomi. "Yes? What is it?"

"Would you like to have some bean sprouts with me," she asked.

"What are bean sprouts?" Upon saying that Yomi's face transformed into a look of disbelief. She menacingly walked up to Luffy and grasped both of his shoulders.

"You don't know the beauty of bean sprouts! You must be lectured!" she shouted, shaking Luffy back and forth.

**FIVE HOURS LATER**

"And that's how beansprouts will one day claim back the holy land," she lectured gleefully.

" *ZZzzzz* *Snot bubble pop* Iteeee! Oh uh, ya interesting," Luffy said, sleeping through Yomi's entire lecture. Looking around he noticed it was dark out. "Oh crap it's late I have to go back now. See ya Yomi," he said waving goodbye.

"Bye Luffy-kun," said Yomi, waving back.

**HANZO ACADEMY**

**FOUR HOURS BACK**

In the Secret Shinobi room of Hanzo Academy was Ikaruga who was seen tending to her sword Hien. 

As Ikaruga finished cleaning off Hien, Asuka and the Hanzo shinobi walked in.

After exchanging morning greetings, she began a lively conversation.

As the day goes on Ikaruga watches Asuka do her rigorous training. Ever since that day she met Luffy, she seemed to have a bright and cheerful expression more commonly than before.

She kind of envied Asuka because as class president she always took great strides to keep everyone organized. Asuka however seemed to always accomplish the same task without even thinking about it, and with her trademark cheerfulness as well.

Perhaps she might be a better fit than I, she thought to herself.

As Ikaruga got lost in her thoughts, Kiryia walked into the room.

"Today's lessons will involve genealogy."

Katsuragi raises her voice to complain. "Family trees? Is there really any time for that? We gotta train don't we?" she rebutted.

Kiryia let out a sigh. "Don't get too hasty. Breaks are also a crucial aspect of training.”

Katsuragi reluctantly went with it.

"So what will we be doing with genealogy?" asked Hibari.

"You'll be making a shinobi family tree. See if you have any shinobi ancestors, and learn what you might have inherited from them. That's what I want you to discover."

"But how far back should we go?" asked Asuka with her raised hand.

"From the earliest shinobi, up to yourselves," he answered.

With that, Asuka and everyone leaned forward, put their pencils to paper, and began writing down their family trees with no issues. That is, everyone except Ikaruga who hesitated and looked blankly at the paper. 

Before Ikaruga could even write a single thing on her paper Asuka was already done. Her family tree consists of three generations.

Katsuragi and Yagyu both write in silence as Hibari holds her head in stress because of the many ancestors she has in her own family. "I've got too many to count. This sucks," she moans in agony over the long line of shinobi in her family given the sheer number of ancestors.

Kiryia notices Ikaruga not moving her hand. "What’s wrong Ikaruga? You're not writing," he says peering intently at her hand.

"Apologies I'll begin immediately."

Ikaruga comes from a lesser, distant branch of a rich and noble shinobi clan whose outward appearance is that of a large zaibatsu known as the Phoenix Conglomerate. Because their only son, Murasame lacked sufficient talent as a ninja, they were in a very desperate situation. After being alerted of a distant relative who showed great promise as a ninja, Ikaruga was adopted by them and inherited the family treasure Hien, which earned her the resentment of her new older brother.

As she writes out her family tree all she can think about is her older brother. She quickly pencils down her line of family that she was adopted into, writing down her name instead where her brother's name would have been.

Asuka noticed Ikaruga cringing at the paper and asked her if something was wrong.

"Oh, it's nothing," she replied, forcing a smile.

**PRESENT**

It's well past school hours now and Ikaruga is seen walking back to her family's large mansion that isn't too far away from the school.

As Ikaruga walked she felt a presence near her. She instinctively pulled out a shuriken preparing for the worst. "Who's there!? Show yourself!"

A few seconds later a man from the shadows confronted her.

"Whoa. whoa, settle down," he said.

The man who stood in front of Ikaruga was none other than her brother. He is defined with sickly pale skin with his hair unkempt. 

"Long time no see little sis."

"Murasame... What are you doing here?"

"I've come to collect what is rightfully mine," a cynical smile danced on his face as he spoke.

"If you want Hien. You can't have it. Father and Mother gave it to..." that's as much as Ikaruga can say before her brother's outburst.

"Father and Mother!? How dare you!" His eyes darken with hatred. 

Ikaruga finds herself unable to meet his gaze and starts to tear up a little bit.

"I wasn't 'given' Hien. But my family's treasure doesn't belong to the hands of an outsider like you who has no blood related to my family!"

His words cut Ikaruga to the bone. She starts to regret the day she was adopted in her family. As she crumbled down to the floor Murasame approached her to grab Hien but was stopped in his tracks from a voice he heard in front of him.

"Hey!"

Murasame looked ahead and saw a man with a straw hat. "This is none of your business. Get out of here before you get hurt," he threatened.

"Leave my friend’s treasure alone," he said stoically but also with a bit of grit.

"Lu-Luffy," Ikaruga muttered.

"Hahaha, I'm sorry. 'Her' treasure. Don't make me laugh. She's an outsider with different blood from mine who has no right to hold my family's sacred sword. All because she has a bit of talent! What gives her the right to hold Hien over me! If it weren't for her, I would have Hien and be a legendary shinobi!” he yelled.

Luffy's eyes darkened as he stared coldly at Ikaruga's brother. "What a terrible excuse," Luffy said to his face.

"What was that brat!?" he retorted, grinding his teeth.

"Ikaruga’s parents picked her to have Hien. You probably weren't good enough to wield Hien to become a legendary shinobi. Blood or not she is your sister. That's all," Luffy said calmly but firmly.

Ikaruga looked up to Luffy and saw a determined glare in his eyes.

Murasame, not able to hold back his anger, took out a chain-sickle he had inside his pocket. He began swinging the weighted end of the chain. Luffy just watched silently to the shock of Ikaruga who saw no signs of fear in Luffy's eyes. "Murasame, please! Stop this!” Ikaruga begged him.

Paying no mind to his sister he swung the weighted chain at Luffy's head. There were a million different ways Luffy could destroy Murasame. However, Luffy knowing that he was Ikaruga's brother, didn't want to permanently cripple him as he was still Ikaruga's brother after all. As the end of the chain approached, Luffy decided he would do something a little bit different and end this using fear.

Before the chain could strike Luffy's head he raised his hand to block it but used no haki. The sickle dug into Luffy's hand spilling a bit of blood. Luffy didn’t even flinch and kept his eyes deadlocked on Murasame.

"How's that Strawhat!" He pulled back his sickle but couldn't because of Luffy's grip on it. "Let go you brat!" he yelled.

Luffy, still gripping his own weapon, pulled Murasame towards him. As he launches towards his target Luffy grabs hold of his collar and stared him dead in the eyes.

"If you even dare think about trying to hurt my friend then I'm gonna punch you!" and with that released a bit of haki towards Murasume.

Luffy didn't use enough to immediately knock him out but Murasame was swallowed in fear. He felt himself choking on his own tongue and his bladder started to empty proven by the wet spot seen on his pants. He was shaking uncontrollably and couldn't stop. Internally he was just frozen. Luffy let go of his collar and Murasame fell on his ass and scrambled backwards pathetically.

"Leave...," Luffy simply said.

Murasame wasted no time and scurried away still pissing himself. "Stay away from me!" he yelled.

"Geez how annoying, Ikaruga are you..."

Ikaruga slapped him. "You idiot, you could have gotten yourself killed! Your hand is bleeding now! Why would you do that!"

"Because you're my friend! I don't care what kind of danger I put myself in! I'll protect my friends no matter what!" yelled Luffy.

Ikaruga was shocked at Luffy's pure-hearted answer. "You are way too kind Luffy-kun," she told him.

"Shi shi shi thanks. Anyway, I have to get back. Ikaruga, that's your treasure. Don't let anyone else take it away from you. Family isn't determined by blood. It's determined by the bonds you make.”

Saying that Luffy went off to Tippini's place and waved back to Ikaruga.

Ikaruga took a good look at her sword and smiled. "Thank you, Luffy-kun."

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I was rereading my chapters to make sure everything was good and I am really glad I did because I didn't realize that Hanzo actually saw Luffy in the first chapter. That contradicts a lot of things so I went back and changed it.
> 
> I have a question for you guys. How many of you guys.
> 
> Are into One piece and Senran Kagura and reading this  
> Only into one piece and reading this  
> Only into Senran kagura and reading this.
> 
> I'm just kind of curious so if you could answer me that would be nice.
> 
> Thanks for reading.


	8. Eating Competition

**Disclaimer: Eiichiro Oda & Marvelous!**

**Warning: Non-Canon**

As Luffy was walking back home after that encounter with Ikaruga and her brother he heard someone calling him from behind.

"Luffy-Kun!"

Luffy looked behind him to see who it was. The person calling out for him was Ikaruga who looked panicked.

"Ikaruga? Why did you come and chase me?" he asked.

"I appreciate your help, but that being said I need you to keep this incident a secret."

"Oh okay got it." Upon agreeing with Ikaruga, Luffy turned around and began walking away.

"W-Wait!”

Luffy turned back to face Ikaruga. "What is it?"

"Aren't you suspicious about anything I just said at all!?"

"You're my friend right? I can trust you," he said with his usual Luffy smile.

" *Sigh* You're too nice Luffy-kun. Anyways if you say anything about this your life will be put in immediate danger and I'll be in a lot of trouble. So please promise me you won't say anything.”

"I got it!" he said with a thumbs up.

Before Ikaruga and Luffy parted ways, she wanted to ask Luffy one more thing on what he said about family. "Sorry, Luffy can I ask you one more thing?"

"What is it?" he looked at her blankly.

"You said that family isn't determined by blood, but rather by bond. What do you mean by that?" she asked.

"Well people you make bonds with are the ones you want to protect and the ones who protect you right? Don't you have people like that?"

**Flashback**

Ikaruga is seen sitting alone at her desk. She stared at her family tree until she heard a familiar voice.

"Ikaruga! What's wrong? You've been gone for a while now," Asuka asked worriedly.

"Oh, it's nothing. Now, back outside, shall we?" she said, holding back tears as to not draw any suspicion from Asuka.

"Oh, hold on. Before we go back, please take a look at this." She took out a family tree from her desk.

Upon looking at it Ikaruga looks in shock as it's not simply a family tree, but one that includes the shinobi class all lined up, like a family. Ikaruga as the mother, Katsuragi as the father. Yagyu, Asuka and Hibari as the children.

"I thought about what Luffy said to us at my grandpa's sushi place. The five of us are basically family or as he said, Nakama, so I decided to write that up."

**Present**

Ikaruga's vision began to blur as she remembered her true family. Tears began to flood down her cheeks.

"I guess you do have people like that too huh?" said a smiling Luffy.

She made no effort to wipe her face and smiled broadly. "Once again thank you Luffy."

Luffy smiled at Ikaruga's expression of gratitude.

"I'll finally get going now,” she said while nodding.

Luffy nodded back and they both headed out on their separate ways.

**FOUR DAYS LATER**

**HANZO ACADEMY CANTEEN**

Seen during lunchtime was a familiar sight in the last few days. The familiar sight being Luffy devouring futomaki rolls while Asuka stared in awe at the rubber man's appetite.

"I don't think I'll ever get used to seeing that," muttered Asuka.

"What was that Asuka?" he said with food stuffed in his mouth.

"Oh it was nothing!" she said, waving her hands back and forth.

As Luffy ate he noticed that Asuka had a mopey expression on her face. Luffy being Luffy asked her directly. "Hey Asuka why so mopey?"

Asuka jumped, surprised that he noticed her expression again. "I-I'm not mopey... *sigh* you sure know how to read my face huh." She thought about how she should tell him. "Hey, Luffy."

Luffy looked at her directly with a large futomaki roll dangling from his mouth. *Slurp* Yeah, what is it?" he asked.

**TWO DAYS AGO**

On this day the Hanzo and Hebijo elites had their second encounter with each other. It all started with Homura showing up at the entrance at the school. She put up a barrier so that only her and the other ninja can see and hear them. "Now, no one will interrupt us."

"H-Homura!"

"Just shut up and give me the Super-Secret Ninja Art Scroll. That is unless you want the entire student body slaughtered," she threatened.

"You'd drag innocents into this? Why would you do something so awful?"

"Awful? Isn't it obvious? Shinobi are awful by nature."

As the two confronted each other a mob of Hebijo students approached from the distance. "Oh no, I can't deal with all of these guys by myself!"

As the mob approached, Asuka heard a familiar voice near her.

"Asuka!" shouted Ikaruga.

Ikaruga, coming to assist Asuka, stood to Asuka’s right. A moment later Katsuragi appeared from Asuka's left. "That's not very fair, now is it? One shinobi versus a whole mob," Katsuragi grinned.

"You guys! You came! Alright, let's do this!”

**20 MINUTES LATER**

*Huff* *Huff* That should be the last of them," said Asuka panting.

"Look at that. You've dealt with all the deadweight. How about a one-on-one match like last time. Hanzo vs Hebijo."

"Fine let's do it," Asuka said with confidence.

To keep the innocents out of the crossfire, a letter was given to the Hanzo students of all the places they would duke it out.

"Guess we're really doing this," thought Asuka.

**IKARUGA AND YOMI**

“Where are you? I came, as you requested."

As promised Yomi came out of hiding. "Well, well. We met again princess. I must apologize for the meager accommodations. No need to be so tense, this isn't a trap, after all."

"I'm sure it's not."

“Oh my, what a lovely outfit. Did your parents buy it for you," she said snarkily.

"What are you trying to say?"

"I'm sure you grew up with no end of love and affection. All cuddles and kisses and hugs and so on. Never wanting for anything."

"Even if I had, why does it matter? Just make whatever point you're driving at."

"I don't have to explain myself to princesses like you. Now if you don't mind. It's time to meet your fate in this quarry."

"In that case... For justice's sake, I will not abide by you!"

**KATSURAGI AND HIKAGE**

"Okay, then... who am I fighting." As Katsuragi looked around, a dagger was thrown behind her. She moved her head to her left and looked behind her. She saw the green-haired shinobi she fought last time. "Figured it'd be you."

"Yup," Hikage said simply.

"You look like you're still sharp. This oughta be a good fight."

"A good fight?”

"Yeah. Fighting someone tough like you gets my blood pumping."

"Why's that?”

"What's with you? You seem like you're not into this. I've been training harder ever since we met! And it's not gonna end the same way this time. Now come on, let's get to it. For justice’s sake, I will not abide by you!"

**YAGYU AND MIRAI**

"I hope Hibari is okay," worried Yagyu.

As Yagyu was in thought, she was approached by a short girl with long black hair. "It was stupid of you to come here alone."

Yagyu, not wasting any time, immediately tried to slash at Mirai.

"Whoa! Easy with the cutting! Hmph. Are all Hanzo students low-class cheaters?"

Yagyu paid no mind to her words and tried to strike her again.

"Ack! Again!? Why are you in such a rush?" she asked.

"I don't have time to deal with you."

“Oh really? You're ignoring me again? That just makes me want to fight you more."

"I have to hurry. I need to get to Hibari.”

"So you just keep ignoring me... Heh heh... Heh heh heh heh heh heh... Don't mess with me! No one ignores me and gets away with it! I WILL SHRED YOU!”

"Say what you will. I have no interest in you."

"Then I'll MAKE you look at me!"

" *Sigh*...Fine. For justice's sake, I will not abide by you."

**HIBARI AND HARUKA**

"There's... no one here. Am I at the right place?"

"Ah, there you are. A little late, aren't we?”

"Eep! I-I'm sorry!"

"What took you so long? You couldn't have gotten lost."

"I...I was nervous. My legs were kinda shaky..." she pouted.

"Oh, Hibari-chan. Your terrified expression... it's such a delightful little thrill. I simply must tease you.”

"Wha-Wha-What...?”

"But you know, that won't be enough," Haruka purred.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Hibari said, confused.

"I'll terrify you so much more deeply than that. Whatever it takes to keep you quivering."

"I-I'm not scared of you!" she said, legs shaking.

“Hee hee hee. Let's see how long that ‘bravery’ of your lasts in front of my dolls.”

**ASUKA AND HOMURA**

"I'm here, Homura! Just like you asked!"

"Let's get started then."

"What will this accomplish? What's the point?"

"The point? I'm from Hebijo, and you're from Hanzo. Isn't that enough?"

"You think that's enough reason for us both to put our lives on the line?"

"Pretty much. Wars happen all over the world for less reason than that," she stated.

"...I just don't get this!" she shouted.

"You don't need to get it Jugs. I'm done talking. Time for the beauty of death!"

"Oooh! Homura, you stubborn idiot! For justice's sake, I will not abide by you!"

**20 MINUTES LATER**

The Hanzo and Hebijo elites clashed for minutes on end. Around the 20 minute mark, all matchups seemed to have ended in a stalemate. However, the Hebijo students were holding back for what they were told except for Mirai who was actually outmatched by Yagyu.

" *Huff* * Huff* ...Did I win?" Asuka panted out of breath.

"Hmph. I guess you did get a bit stronger," Homura snarled.

"What? Not even a scratch?"

"What do you plan to do with that power of yours?"

"To protect what's most important."

"Okay, then tell me: could you kill someone to ‘protect’ what's most important?”

"W-What do you mean?"

"If you don't kill me, this battle will go on forever. Your friends, your school they'll be targets again and again. If you don't want that, you WILL have to kill me."

Asuka looked to be in troubled thought. "I...can't do that."

"Then you're just destined to be killed by me. I think we're done talking. I've stalled you long enough."

**Present**

Asuka twirled her pointer fingers thinking of a way to ask her question without bringing up the situation two days ago. "Umm Luffy... If someone was going to let's say hurt or maybe kill your family or Nakama what would you do?” _Why am I asking him? He's going to think I'm crazy!?_ Asuka thought to herself.

"I'd beat them up," he said gobbling up more food.

"That was blunt..."

"I wouldn't kill them though," he stated to her.

"What if you had to though? What if they just kept targeting you and your friends?" she asked.

"As long as they target me and not my Nakama that's okay with me. I'll never kill someone on purpose but I will destroy their dream.”

"D-Destroy their dream!" Asuka was quite surprised at how terrifying Luffy's answer was.

"Hey, Asuka." Luffy called out.

"Oh! Yes, what is it?"

"You're part of my Nakama too right?" Luffy took his right arm and flexed it with his hand made into a fist. “If something happens I'll protect you because you are part of my Nakama.”

Asuka blushed at Luffy's words. "That's so sweet of you Luffy-kun.” _Unfortunately, I don't think you can help me with Homura and fighting other shinobi._

As the two ate, two more friends showed up to the table. "Oi Hibari! Eyepatch! How are you guys!"

Only one sentence from Luffy and Yagyu was already heated with the Strawhat boy.

"E-Eyepatch!?" she said annoyed. “I keep telling you it's YAGYU!" she shouted sternly.

"That's too hard to say. I'll call you eyepatch instead," Luffy grinned.

"I hate it. Call me by my proper name."

Hibari giggled. "I kind of like it."

Upon hearing Hibari's opinion she immediately changed her mind. "I like it too," she said without hesitation.

Hibari forgot for a minute what she wanted to say but remembered thanks to what she had in her hand. "Oh right, Luffy-san I have something you might be interested in."

What Hibari gave him was a flyer for the eating contest being held today. "I know you like to eat so I thought you might want to participate," she said.

"Oooo I’d love to. I'll sign up as soon as possible," he said with a gleeful smile.

**TOWNSQUARE**

Seen at the place where the eating competition was being held was Luffy signing up for the event.

Once he finished signing the paper a newer friend of his approached him. "I see you have taken part in this event," the blonde said.

"Oi Yomi! Are you in the competition as well?" he asked.

"Indeed I am. The eating competition is divided into three-on-three battles. Perhaps we will face each other at some point and that spoiled princess gets eliminated first round," she mumbled her last words.

"What was that?" he said, picking his nose.

"Oh, nothing. it seems they’re starting. Let us head on our way."

**25 MINUTES LATER**

As expected Luffy devoured everything with no problem and eventually made his way to the final. The food on the way wasn't as he expected though, with the food being things people found disgusting such as larvae and the green part of melons.

"Ladies and gentlemen! I present to you, your final 3 contestants!”

*Audience cheer*

"On my left! Luffy! *WOOOOO* "At the centre table! Yomi!” *Woohooo!* “And last but not least Ikaruga!"

"Yeah! Go get em Ikaruga!" shouted Katsuragi in the audience.

"Good luck you two!" Asuka and Hibari shouted in the crowds.

Ikaruga and Yomi stared at each other blankly. To call it an awkward occasion would be putting it lightly. Despite the heat between the two they shook hands to show good sportsmanship.

 _I want to crush her fingers into powder!_ Yomi thought to herself. Holding all of her hatred in for the rich ravened hair girl.

"For all that are watching! The final dish we have here today!” he ripped the cloth covering the bowls. “Massive earthworms!”

The previously calm faces from Ikaruga and Yomi dropped and turned pale.

Yomi turned her head towards Ikaruga. Not wanting to lose to the so-called "princess" she tried to bluff. "You've heard of a bottomless soba bowl? Well, how about a bottomless worm bowl? I can handle it."

Ikaruga was left speechless.

"What do you say? Will you proceed, or forfeit?” trying to provoke Ikaruga. In her own head, however, she was practically begging for her to forfeit. _Forfeit... Please forfeit, princess. Even I can't handle eating earthworms,_ she prayed internally.

"Forfeit..."

"YES!" Yomi almost striked a triumphant pose.

"...is not an option!"

"Grrrrrr."

Despite the words said from both sides they could see each other sweating bullets.

"Is something wrong? You don't look well," blurted out Ikaruga.

"R-R-Really? I feel fine," muttered Yomi.

They level eyes between each other. Both faces being covered in a cold sweat. Both of them can tell the other was bluffing. The tension between the two was so thick they forgot about the third contestant.

While those two were trying to bluff each other out Luffy was eating bowl after bowl paying no mind to the other two on his left. The audience and announcer were floored in both astonishment and disgust.

Yomi decided to peek at her bowl. From the soup, they emerge wriggling and squirming around. Yomi knew that Ikaruga wasn't about to give in. Taking a massive breath she grabs one of the worms with her chopsticks and prepares to take a bite. Luckily for her, the announcer put it to halt.

"We have a winner!"

"What!" Yomi and Ikaruga shout simultaneously.

"Your winner Is, drumroll, please *Da-da-da-DUM* "Monkey. D Luffy!!"

The audience cheered and clapped at Luffy's dominant display.

Ikaruga and Yomi noticed the twelve empty bowls beside him. Upon realizing he'd eaten at least twelve bowls of earthworms their jaws hit the floor. Luffy looked towards them and noticed the two practically untouched bowls they had in front of them. "I'm still hungry. Are you guys eating those?"

Hearing that the two slid their bowls towards Luffy. "Thank you *Slurp* *Munch* needs more meat," he said with worms dangling from his mouth. Yomi flabbergasted, face planted into the table. Ikaruga's soul metaphorically left her body and soon plummeted to the floor with no resistance.

**AFTERMATH**

The prize for winning the competition was a voucher for free meals in the shopping district for a month.

As Luffy smiled over his victory. Yomi approached him to congratulate him. "Congratulations Luffy-kun. I hope you make full use of that voucher. Looks like it's another month of free samples for me," she mumbled.

Luffy remembering Yomi's struggle for food did her a favour. "Oi Yomi do you want this?" he held up his voucher.

Yomi almost looked like she was about to cry. "A-Are you sure about this?"

"Yeah, gramps gives me free futomaki rolls already," he told Yomi.

"T-Thank you! I'll never forget this!” she tugged on the voucher for dear life and went on her way. Luffy just smiled and waved goodbye for now.

Just before Luffy went on his way another friend approached him to congratulate the rubber man. "Congrats Luffy-kun. You have some real guts and determination to devour all those worms like that. Where did that come from?"

"Shi shi shi thanks! My grandpa once threw me in the woods alone when I was six. I had to eat anything I could for survival,” he explained.

"Why would your grandpa do something like that!" she asked in shock.

"He did it so I could become strong," he declared proudly.

"I see. That explains some things, she thought.

"Oh my oh my. The princess is trying to make some friends with the lower-class." Yomi wanting to give Luffy something in return interrupted the two's conversation. The sight of the two interacting made her want to vomit.

"What are you doing here?" Ikaruga said sternly towards her.

"Hey Yomi, what are you here again for?" Luffy asked.

"You know this girl!?"

"Yup, she's my friend,” Luffy answered.

"Ikaruga, this is my friend Yomi. Yomi, this is my friend Ikaruga.” Luffy noticed the mean looks both of them were giving each other. "Do you guys know each other.?"

"You could say that," Ikaruga muttered.

Yomi's frown soon turned into a gentle smile as she thought of a thing to say to get Luffy to dislike the raven-haired girl. "Luffy-kun. Do you know who this girl's family is?

"What about it," he asked.

"My family has nothing to do with our friendship!"

"Just sit tight princess. Your ‘friend’ should get to know more about you don't you think?"

Ikaruga grinded her teeth back and forth.

"To call this little princess wealthy would be quite the understatement. In an attempt to improve their image they gave money to poorer countries, ignoring the slums that are just around the corner from here. As someone who grew up in poor conditions, I'm sure you hate the rich too, right Luffy?"

Ikaruga put her head down. Luffy was seen picking his nose. "Hmmm not really," he simply said.

"B-But don't you hate the rich!? You told me they once lit everything on fire to get rid of you!" she yelled.

"Ya, but those were different people. Just because those people were jerks doesn't mean she is," said Luffy explaining his simple logic.

"B-But” *Grrrrrrr* Yomi in a fit of rage ran off leaving the two behind.

"Wait! Yomi!" Just before Luffy could run off to chase her, Ikaruga put a hand on his shoulder.

"Just let her go Luffy-kun. She's a lost cause for now."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I was looking at the character heights and found out Luffy is 174cm/5’8 and a half. To put that in perspective he is a bit taller than Daidoji who is 170cm/5’7. Now if you’ve played any of the games you would know that Daidoji towers above them and that is really off-putting to me when I think about how much taller Luffy actually is compared to most of the cast. The main 20 girls I mean. I think it’s off-putting to me because I am so used to seeing Luffy being towered over compared to the likes of the Admirals, Doflamingo, Katakuri-etc. So I can’t ever see him towering over other people by that much. This is kind of a weird thing I’m doing that probably doesn’t even matter since we can’t see them in the fic but for the hell of it, I’m going to say that when he went through the portal he shrunk down to 169cm/5’6 same height as Miyabi.
> 
> I have another question for you guys. For those who have played the SK games which Senran character are you most excited for Luffy to talk/interact with and why.
> 
> Thanks for reading


	9. The Snake Shinobi and Meeting Gessen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Eiichiro Oda & Marvelous!
> 
> Warning: Non-Canon

Seen on the grassy surface of a hill, a familiar Strawhat boy laid sleeping flat on the ground. "Zzzzz... I'm gonna *zzz* kick your ass Kaido," he spouted in his sleep.

"Who's this Kaido guy?" Luffy, upon hearing this voice, woke up and saw a green-haired girl with a Hebijo school uniform standing over him.

"Somebody I want to beat up!" he declared. "But who are you?" Luffy asked.

"My name is Hikage. Wanna be friends?" she said in a monotone voice, getting straight to the point.

As Luffy got up and stretched, he obliged to be friends with the green-haired girl he had only met for a minute. "Sure! You seem kinda cool! My name is Monkey. D Luffy and I'm gonna be the King of the Pirates!" he proudly declared.

Hikage was surprised at how easy it was to befriend the Strawhat boy. “ _Wow. Yomi was right. He was even easier to befriend than I thought_.”"We've only just met and you seem to trust me. Aren't you suspicious of me at all?" she questioned.

"Well, we're friends now right? Why should I be suspicious of you?" he said, responding with his simple logic.

"You're a really weird guy, Luffy."

"Shi shi shi! I get that a lot!" *Grumble* *Growl*." As Luffy laughed his stomach began to growl, he clutched his stomach and looked at Hikage. "I'm starving! Do you want to eat somewhere?"

"Sure. I don't really care either way," she answered without much thought.

The two walked around town eating at different diners, Luffy having a good time while Hikage kept the same bored expression. As the two sat down at the diner, Luffy noticed that expression. "You look really bored. Aren't you having any fun?”

"Fun? Why would I need that?"

"Why you need fun? So you can feel excited and happy shi shi shi!" Luffy laughed.

"How would that benefit me? Emotions seem like such a pain in the ass. I've never felt emotions for all my life, but I'm still here," she stated coldly. "That blonde tried to lecture me about this, but I still don't see the point."

"But if you don't have any emotion how are you supposed to dream?"

"Dream? I do that all the time in my sleep. No problems there."

"No no-no-no. I mean your ambition!" Luffy made a fist and raised it high.

"My ambition... huh I've never really thought too hard about that before. I've always just gone with the flow and did what was most convenient." "With her connections to a mob, training to be a shinobi seemed to go hand in hand." She never really thought if it was what she really wanted to do. "Well, what's your ambition?”

"I thought I told you?” Luffy stood to say his iconic line. "I'm gonna be the King of the Pirates!" Luffy said as he raised his two arms with pride.

"I thought that was a joke or something to make me laugh. You were actually serious? Huh, what a weird dream to have."

"It's not that weird!" Luffy moped. Luffy's mood changed rather quickly once all the food he ordered was brought to the table. Wasting no time, in typical Luffy fashion he vacuumed down the pile of food.

If Hikage could make facial expressions her face would be wide-eyed at the sight in which Luffy devoured food. "What's with all the meat you ordered? Is there a reason you like meat so much?" she asked.

"* Munch* *Munch* Because da meat tastes good!" he simply answered.

“ _And I thought Homura was a meat freak_ ,” she thought to herself.

"*Gulp* Anyway I'll be right back I have to go to the toilet," he said without manners.

After Luffy went to the bathroom two guys from the other side of the room began to hit on Hikage.

"Hey, sexy. How bout you stop talking with that dweeb with the hat and hang out with us."

Hikage took a good look at them. They looked like typical douchebags with the raggedy pants and torn up shorts. "You lot look like a pain to deal with. Piss off and leave me alone," she stated coldly.

"C’mon now! We could show you a better time than he ever could."

Hikage gave a dead stare towards them. "I doubt a pair of clowns like you could make me feel a thing."

The two didn't like the response they got. “Bitch! No one says that to me!" said one of the men, pulling out a knife from his pocket.

Hikage got ready to defend herself but was interrupted by a voice in the direction of the washroom door.

"Oi!" Luffy saw the incident and approached calmly. "Hey, Hikage are these guys your friends?"

The man holding the knife smiles. "Yeah, she's with me now. How bout you walk off now brat."

Luffy stared at him confusingly. "You guys seem weird. Hikage! Want to go somewhere else?"

Hikage nodded and followed him through the door.

Suddenly the man with the knife ran up to Hikage to attack her. Hikage saw his attempt to stab her and prepared to take him down, but just before he striked, Luffy put his hand in front of her and blocked the blade from reaching her. Luffy didn't bother to use haki and so the blade pierced through his hand.

"Moron. Should have just backed off... what?!" To the man's surprise, Luffy didn't show any sign of pain and only made an angry look. Luffy, using the hand that was just pierced, gripped the man's hand despite the knife lodged through it.

"OW OW OW OW! I'm sorry just let go!" he said in agony as the bones in his hand were just a sliver away from breaking.

"If you try to hurt my friend again! I'll punch you!" As Luffy yelled, he exerted his haki out and the man he was holding onto was knocked out in an instant. His friend seeing the incident ran off immediately.

The moment Luffy used his conqueror's haki Hikage felt something she never had before. “ _My chest... it feels... heavy... is this... fear?”_ Hikage stood in silence trying to figure out what was going on with her body.

"Oi! Hikage are you alright?"

The green-haired shinobi snapped back to reality upon hearing Luffy's words. "Oh me? I'm fine. What about you though? You had a literal knife go through your hand."

"*Phew*, that's good. Don't worry about me. I'm super durable. Anyway, want to go somewhere else?"

"No thanks, I need to head back to do something. I'm sure we'll see each other again though.

Luffy nodded as they both went their separate ways.

As Hikage walked back to Hebijo she had a thought in her head. “ _Why am I a little warm after meeting him?”_ she thought. "Hmm, it's probably nothing. We might have to kill him anyway so it would be bothersome to get attached."

**HANZO'S SUSHI**

Having just finished some vigorous training, Asuka and co decided to eat at her grandpa's sushi place again for a much-needed break.

As they chowed down, Hibari looked around trying to spot someone. Yagyu noticed and wondered what she was looking for. "What's strong Hibari?"

"I don't see Luffy-san anywhere."

"Now that you mention it. It's a little weird he's not here especially at this time," mentioned Ikaruga.

"Maybe he's just busy with something," said Katsuragi.

As they ate they noticed there was breaking news on the television in the corner of another room. The headline was **'Girl saved by Strawhat hero!'**

**SHOPPING DISTRICT**

As Luffy was walking about with his iconic smile he saw someone from the corner of his eye. He saw an old man with an abundance of groceries struggling to walk along. Luffy walked towards him to get a better look at him. Despite him struggling along he looked well built, especially for his age. Additionally one of his most noted features is that his face and body are littered with scars.

"Oi! Old guy! Are you alright!?" Luffy said to him directly.

"Don't call me!... *Cough* *Cough*” as he yelled at Luffy he dropped the groceries he held and fell to his knees. The old man was coughing violently and Luffy could have sworn he saw a bit of blood leave his mouth.

"You want some help?" Luffy offered.

The old man slowly got up and gave a firm look. "I appreciate the offer, but I must reject it."

Luffy just stared annoyed. "Well I reject your rejection!" he said as he grabbed the groceries, not budging on his choice.

"If you're so persistent then I suppose I will oblige... Hey! What are you doing!" To the old man’s surprise, Luffy pulled him upwards and before he knew it was getting a piggyback ride from the Strawhat boy. From a distance, it looked rather comedic with Luffy looking much shorter and thinner than the buffer old man, yet Luffy carried his weight effortlessly.

"Which way old guy?"

Swallowing his pride he pointed in the direction they needed to go. "That way."

In a burst of speed, Luffy ran off in the direction the old man pointed. "By the way, my name is Monkey. D Luffy! What's yours? Also, you can just call me Luffy."

"Monkey D? How strange. My name is Kurokage. Once again I thank you for your assistance, Luffy."

**BACK WITH ASUKA AND CO**

On the television, it showed a graphic image of Luffy's hand being stabbed and him using that same hand to grip the thug's fist while still being pierced by the knife. "If you try to hurt my friend again! I'll punch you!"

The shinobi watching were both in awe and shuddered at the actions Luffy took.

"Holy shit! What a badass!" Katsuragi shouted out loud.

"Aaaaahh, Luffy! Why would you do that!" Asuka said with both of her hands on her head.

"Is he okay!? That looked like it hurt a lot!" Hibari cringed at the sight.

Yagyu just nodded in silence.

 _"Just like he did for me,"_ Ikaruga thought.

Hanzo took a good look at the footage and pondered. He stared intently at Luffy's face the moment he was stabbed. He couldn't spot a single bit of pain on the Strawhat boy’s face. All Hanzo could see was the eyes of a man who would not bow down to others. _"Not even the Kagura I know could take a knife through the palm without flinching. I was suspicious at first, but now I'm sure. Luffy... you aren't just some ordinary man are you. I need to learn more about you."_

Asuka notices her grandpa staring intently at Luffy deep in thought. "Grandpa, are you thinking about something?"

Hanzo's mouth made a cheeky smile. "I was just thinking about how tough of a boyfriend you got."

Asuka's face blossomed with red. "Grandpa! I told you we're just friends!" she said waving her arms back and forth.

"Ooooh la la. I thought you weren't looking for love Asuka," Katsuragi teased.

"I'm not!"

"You and Luffy seem to hang out all the time at lunch though," Hibari added.

"He makes me laugh okay. Sometimes he gives me really good advice as well."

"I can raise a hand to that," said Ikaruga.

As they spoke Katsuragi sneaked up behind Asuka. “Cmon Asuka. Are you sure you don't want him to do this!" In a blink of an eye, Katsuragi had a firm grip on Asuka's breasts.

"Katsu-nee! Stop!"

"Cmon Asuka. Just pretend I'm Luffy."

"I wouldn't want Luffy or anyone to do this to me either!" she protested.

**CABIN NEAR GESSEN ACADEMY**

Hidden on top of the ice-cold mountains was a school. This school was not just any school, but an all-girls school dedicated to training good shinobi. Just like Hanzo and Hebijo, there are five chosen ninja that hold the top rank at the school, known as the elite class.

Not far from the actual school itself was a casual and cozy cabin where the elites resided. They all seemed to be waiting for someone anxiously.

"Grandfather please tell me you’re alright," the gray-haired girl worried.

"What's wrong Yu and Mi? Grandfather said he would be alright. It's just some grocery shopping after all."

"I know, but he didn't look well when he left. He's just so stubborn about his health."

Right after Yumi spoke a knock was heard at the door. “Grandfather!" Upon hearing the knock, the five elites scurried on over to the door. Yumi, in anticipation of the arrival of her grandfather, opened the door with a wide smile.

"Grandfather welcome!... back." As Yumi welcomed her grandfather with open arms she and the other elites were looking at a rather awkward scene.

"Grandfather... who is that?" Yumi and Luffy stared at each other with Luffy making a straight face.

"Yo," Luffy quipped with a straight face while making a peace sign.

Kurokage jumped off of Luffy's shoulders and tried to explain. “*Ahem* Girls this is Luffy. He helped me get here in my time of need."

Upon hearing this Yumi bowed out of respect for Luffy's actions for her grandfather. "Thank you Luffy-kun."

"Shi shi shi it's no problem. Anyway, I have to get going," Luffy started to walk back to Ayano's house.

Kurokage felt guilty about Luffy helping him and not giving something in return. "Luffy would you like to stay for dinner tonight?"

Luffy's eyes lit up. "Would I!? Of course!"

As everyone gathered around the table waiting for dinner to be cooked, it seemed to be a good time to introduce one another.

The first one to introduce herself was a little girl who looked younger than she actually was. She looked to be a fair-skinned girl with long light brown hair tied in two pigtails and big blue eyes, with small yellow pupils. Just like the other elites, she wore a grey school uniform. She jumped on the table in a sporadic fashion. “Hi! My name is Minori! I love pancakes, toys, sweets uhhhhh... pancakes!"

"Minori! Get off the table! Sorry about that. My name is Yozaruka. It's a pleasure to meet you." Luffy noted that she had short blue hair in a sort of bowl cut, with a cherry blossom in it, and blue eyes.

Seen on one side of the table was a blonde typing intently on her smartphone. "Shiki! Get off your phone!" Yozaruka shouted angrily.

"Alright alright calm down Murky-chin geez. Hello handsome my name is Shiki," she kissed her hand and blew towards Luffy.

Next to her was a girl with an ogre mask who looked to be drawing. "Oh, I guess it's my turn. My name is Murakumo." The ogre mask she wore was her most unique feature but also had light skin with long dark brown hair tied with a red ribbon in a side ponytail.

Last but not least was Yumi the leader of the Gessen elite class. Yumi had pale white skin and icy blue eyes. Her hair was a dark-gray colour of medium length that was propped up slightly in the back by her white bow that had blue stripes on the ends. "Once again I thank you Luffy-kun. My name is Yumi," she elegantly bowed.

“Nice to meet you all. My name is Monkey. D Luffy and I'm gonna be the King of Pirates!"

The moment Luffy said his most famous line, Yumi began to stare ice-cold daggers at him. "What evil occupation did you say you wanna be!?"

Shiki, realizing the danger of Luffy's words, quickly pulled Yumi into the other room. "Yu and Mi like chill out. Pirates aren't around anymore, he's probably just joking just like breath okay."

Yumi took a deep breath and thought about it. _"She's right. Except in third world countries like Somalia, pirates are no longer around."_ Gathering herself she walked back to the table and right on time the food was all ready.

As everyone dug in, what was immediately prevalent was that Luffy was a sloppy eater. Minori and Shiki were quite amused with the Strawhat’s eating habits. Murakumo just seemed neutral about it while Yumi and Yozaruka cringed at the sight. Minori could have sworn she saw Yozaruka’s eye twitching. The two who were annoyed at Luffy's improper eating habits were ready to lash out until they heard a laugh.

"Hahaha! You're quite the eater huh Luffy." Kurokage found Luffy's eating habits quite funny. It looked super goofy to him and he could have sworn he saw Luffy's mouth stretching further down then it should.

As Kurokage chuckled, Yumi looked gobsmacked. _"I don't remember the last time grandfather laughed like that,"_ she thought.

As time went by and all the food was consumed. Luffy thought it was finally time to head back. “Oi! Gramps! Thanks for the food!" he said smiling.

"You’re welcome Luffy. Travel home safe," the old man grinned.

As Luffy went on his way and began walking down the snowy path he felt a poke on his shoulder. As he turned around he saw Yumi in front of him.

"Oh Yuki! What is it?" asked Luffy.

"It's Yumi and I want you to listen." Yumi gave a cold icy stare at Luffy. A stare that could pierce through a ferocious animal. "Never come back here ever again," she said coldly, nothing else was said and she turned back.

" _What's her problem?_ " he thought, confused. "Hmm how rude of her,” he said while picking his nose.

**IN SOME RANDOM CAFE**

Seen in the cafe was a pink-haired girl who looked to be stress eating. "Another parfait, please!" This was her tenth parfait today. The shop window was polished which made it easy to see her own scrunched up face.

She was angry at herself for her mistakes. In class today she had messed up her technique sixteen times and had dragged everyone else down with her. Two days ago, she had messed up eight times, then twelve yesterday. At that rate, it would be twenty times tomorrow.

She thought that as time went on she would cut down on those mistakes, but ended up messing up more and more. " _Maybe if I just drop out, I won't keep getting in everyone else's way,_ " she thought despairingly.

Sometime later as she was gobbling on her seventeenth parfait, the table is suddenly littered with shurikens. "Wh-What the heck...?!"

She looked up and saw lesser shinobi clinging on to the ceiling. Before she knew it a shinobi barrier was dropped.

More shuriken are thrown from above as Hibari went under the table and used it for cover. She tried to throw some of them back but realized too late that the shinobi were gone.

The lesser shinobi came from behind and bound her. "Fool!" she shouts.

Feeling pathetic, she tried to think of a way to escape, but before she knew it the shinobi behind her suddenly went limp.

"Hibari, are you alright?"

"Yagyu!? When did you get here?"

"I'm always nearby. In case you get into trouble."

Hibari didn't thank her and began to just leave.

Yagyu followed behind her. "What's wrong, Hibari?"

Hibari stopped and glanced over her shoulder. "Don't follow me."

Yagyu looked at her with wide eyes.

Hibari turned her head back. "I wanted to get out of that myself. I could have done that myself! So why'd you interfere?!”

Yagyu looked genuinely troubled.

Once Hibari started she couldn't stop. "You must think I'm just completely helpless!"

"That's not true..."

"Don't treat me like an idiot!" Hibari began to scurry off leaving Yagyu behind.

"I went too far. She had only come to help me..." The guilt began to eat at her already. She turned around to apologize but Yagyu was nowhere to be seen. As she started walking again she noticed a fern on her skirt. The type of fern was a maliceweed. In this region it only grows in the Sea of Trees, an area is known as a suicide spot, where no one goes near it.

At that moment Hibari realized that Hebijo academy must be in that forest. As the day went to night she ran over to the Sea of Trees. "It's bigger than I thought." Not looking back she entered the forest alone hoping to find the academy.

Luffy was wandering around and from a long distance where only someone with haki could see that far, he noticed Hibari in the distance. “Hey, it's Hibari! I wonder where she's going.” Luffy with his childlike whimsicality headed to the forest to follow her.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update lads. I promise the next chapter will be released a lot sooner.
> 
> So forget about the height thing. It was kind of dumb to think about anyway. I guess I just found it out of the norm that the enemies Luffy will face arent 10' + monsters... well until the Yoma.
> 
> The question of the chapter is who is your favourite Senran character and why?
> 
> Thanks for reading.


	10. Operation: Saving Private Hibari

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Eiichiro Oda & Marvelous!
> 
> Warning: Non-Canon

By now, Hibari had wandered for at least an hour. As Hibari took more steps into the woods she tied a piece of rope to a tree to help find her way back later. In succession, she also scattered coloured rice to leave a message to her allied shinobi.

As she wandered deeper into the woods she started to doubt herself until she felt a change in the air. "Wha?!"

The maliceweed started spewing toxic smoke. Hibari and her class knew that maliceweed was poisonous, but no one ever said it could spray the poisons. " _Could Hebijo have created a modified strain?_ " she thought.

As the toxins surrounded her, panic seemed to set in as she fell to her knees. "What would Yagyu do?!"

"Wait! I know!" Hibari quickly took a bamboo pipe out of her back pocket and closed her mouth around it. She pointed it upwards and breathed in and out only taking in clean air.

As she traveled further past the maliceweed field, she came across a brutal wasteland. "Oh!" Hibari hid in a nearby tree to see her surroundings. Ahead she saw a group of Hebijo students, training brutally hard. A shinobi with green hair seemed to be overwatching them. "Isn't that the girl Katsuragi fought?... wait didn't I also see her on the television? I'm pretty sure her name is Hikage."

With her was another shinobi with blonde hair who seemed visibly upset about something. "I'm quite upset you know."

"Oh? What's wrong, Yomi?"

"The price of vegetables has been rising lately."

"Now that you mention it, yeah, I guess."

"If all those rich peoples’ vegetables happened to go up in price, I've no issue with that."

"Ok..." Hikage didn't actually care, but just agreed.

"But even the beansprouts, a staple of the poor, went up as well. What's the meaning of that?"

"...No clue."

"Excuse me are you even listening?!" she shouted, annoyed.

"I'm listening."

The two continued to chat while Hibari watched from afar. "I found it. I really found it. This is Hebijo Academy. Now we don't just have to wait for them to attack. We can go on the offensive. I'll bet everyone will be glad to hear about this. I won't be a burden to them anymore!" she gingerly took a step back. "All I have to do is get out of here without being detected."

"You... You're a Hanzo shinobi aren't you?"

As Hibari slowly turned around she saw another Hebijo elite behind her. She tried to escape but in a flash was surrounded by lesser shinobi.

"Well, you made it through the maliceweed. Not bad." Mirai grinned.

"That was nothing!" she said, putting up the bravest face she could.

"But you don't really think you can get away from all of us, do you? You're just so careless Hibari."

"You know me?"

"Yeah. You seem to be Ms. Haruka's new favourite toy at the moment. but enough about that, you didn't really think you'd find the Hebijo stronghold that easily, did you, Ms. Careless?"

"Huh?! This isn't the stronghold?"

"It's our training ground. We also use it to catch rats like you," she sneered.

"Then...I..."

"Yep, you fell straight into it," she grinned.

"...N-No."

"I wonder what that Yagyu girl would do if I killed you slowly. Taking out her little beloved, THAT would get her attention. *Giggle* And it sounds fun too..."

As the Hebijo students closed in on her, Hibari shut her eyes in despair and began to tear up. _"I'm sorry... Yagyu... everyone."_

As she accepted her fate she heard a scream in the distance.

"Leave her alone!"

As Hibari opened her eyes she felt a cold chill down her spine. Mirai felt it even worse and almost choked. The lesser Hebijo students around her began to fall over, knocked out. "Wha-What just happened?!" both Mirai and Hibari shouted at once.

**10 MINUTES AGO WITH LUFFY**

"Hibariii! Hibariii! Where did you go!" Luffy yelled, wandering around the forest without any idea where he is. "Didn't I see that branch before?" he thought. As he walked he noticed some rice on the ground that seemed to lead somewhere. "Geez Hibari, so wasteful." He followed the trail, picking up the rice grains one by one and eating them."

Following and devouring the rice trail, he got to the field of maliceweed. "*Sniff* *Sniff* the air smells funny." Luffy just shrugged it off and kept walking. While the maliceweed would be trouble for any person with a normal immune system, Luffy's immune system after his encounter with Magellan and Ivankov could stand up to just about anything thrown its way.

Just like Hibari, Luffy made his way to the wasteland. He didn't have much time to look around however because in the corner of his eye he saw Hibari in danger. "Leave her alone!" Luffy sends a wave of conquerors haki to knock out all the lesser shinobi.

**HIBARI AND MIRAI**

"Screw it! I'll just kill you right here!" Mirai took the tip of her umbrella and charged at Hibari.

Hibari is caught off guard and closes her eyes. * **Shing***

Hibari waited for the incoming attack but it didn't come. She slowly opened her eyes and in front of her was a familiar Strawhat.

"What the hell?! Where did you come from?!" Mirai screeched.

Luffy stood in front of Hibari and using his forehead with armament blocked the incoming attack. He in a literal sense went headfirst into the attack.

Yomi and Hikage watched from afar. "Is that Luffy-kun!? What is he doing here?" Yomi wondered.

"More importantly how is he blocking Mirai's umbrella with just his forehead?" Hikage questioned.

"Let's get over there," Yomi suggested.

Hikage nodded.

Mirai jumped back and prepared herself. Yomi and Hikage soon showed up beside her.

"Hibari... are you okay," Luffy muttered.

Hibari just shook her head rapidly but had no idea what was going on. " _What was Luffy doing here and how did he not just die?_ " Hibari kept thinking in her mind.

Luffy looked ahead at the three. Immediately he recognized Hikage and Yomi. "Oi, Yomi, Hikage what the heck are you guys doing here!?"

"We could ask you the same thing Luffy-kun. What are you doing here?" asked Yomi.

"I saw my friend Hibari going into the woods. So I followed her," Luffy said honestly. "Anyways do you guys and the little girl know each other?"

"I'm not little! And it's Mirai!"

Ignoring Mirai, Yomi answered. "You could say that. We all work for the same school."

"Don't ignore me!" Mirai screeched.

"I doubt you came just because your friend wandered here, but I guess it doesn't really matter. This is actually really convenient for us. Yomi, want to tell him our proposition?" Hikage asked.

Yomi nodded. "Luffy-kun we want to give you an offer."

Luffy stared blankly at her.

"We would like you to join the elite class at Hebijo Academy. I promise we-"

"No," Luffy said calmly, interrupting her.

"W-Wait I'm not done yet we can-"

Luffy interrupted her again. "I said no! If I join you I'll lose my freedom! More importantly though," Luffy turned his head over to the shivering Hibari. "Hibari... did they hurt you?" Luffy said in a calm but intimidating way.

Hibari nodded her head in response to Luffy's question.

Luffy turned his head back and gave a death stare. "I don't join people who try to hurt my friends!" Luffy yelled.

Yomi looked back at him disappointingly. "It's too bad Luffy-kun," Yomi said, taking out her large broadsword. "I really thought we could be friends," she softly said.

"Huh, that's too bad. Looks like we'll have to kill you after all," Hikage took out her knives and licked her favourite on the edge with her tongue.

"I'll stab my umbrella right through your throat this time you rubber bastard!" screeched Mirai.

Luffy slowly approached but is stopped by someone.

"Luffy-san stop! Please run away! Those guys are shinobi, they'll kill you!"

"Ninjas?! Awesome! *Snap* Crack* These guys should give a good fight." Luffy said as he was stretching out his arms and neck.

"*Sniffle* Don't die because of me! Why are you doing this! This has nothing to do with you! _Please Luffy I don't want a friend to die because of me_." Hibari looked down at the ground and cried.

Luffy walked up slowly towards her, took his straw hat off his head and gently put it on Hibari's. She looked at him in confusion with tears still in her eyes. "You're my friend Hibari. Of course, it's my problem. That hat is my most precious treasure. Can you hold onto it for me?" Luffy asked.

Hibari nodded.

"Shi shi shi good.” Luffy gave his iconic grin and turned around towards the three Hebijo shinobi.

 _"So cool!"_ Hibari thought.

"You seem overconfident. You may be strong but it's three versus one you know. There's no way you can beat all three of us Strawhat," Mirai gloated.

Let's not play around too much, said Hikage. All three girls took out their ninja scroll **"Shinobi Tenshin!"**

"Sugoi!!! That's so cool!"

"Don't think the praise will save you. This is the end of the line for you Strawhat!"

We'll see about that **"Gomu Gomu No..."**

"Here it comes!" Mirai warned.

 **"Pistol!"** Luffy targeted Yomi with his fist. Thanks to Mirai's warning however Yomi was able to dodge the attack just fine.

"Oh my! He really can stretch his arms like that." Yomi said, astonished.

"Look at that. I thought it was all nuts when my gang first told me about it but here I am witnessing it for myself," said Hikage.

"Wha- WHAAAAAT!?" Hibari rubbed her eyes to make sure she wasn't going crazy. " _Is Luffy a superhero!?_ " Hibari wondered.

Luffy got his leg ready and swung his outstretched leg to the side toward the Hebijo shinobi. **"Gomu Gomu No Whip!"**

They all jumped above Luffy's leg and as soon as they landed back on the ground Yomi and Hikage charged at him. Mirai stayed back to keep distance instead.

Hikage used her speed and attacked Luffy in a snake-like manner, the edge of her knives acting like the jaws of a black mamba.

For Luffy however, this was no problem as he danced around Hikage's attacks using his observation haki.

"You're quite fast," complimented Hikage.

"Thanks, you too," Luffy complimented back.

Luffy stretched his arms back to prepare his attack. **"Gomu Gomu No..."**

Hikage plunged her knife at his forehead, but similar to the fate of Mirai's attack was blocked by Luffy's forehead.

 **"Bazooka!"** Luffy arms plunged his hands into Hikage's stomach and sent her flying into a large pile of rocks.

*Cough* *Cough* With some tears in her clothing Hikage slowly got up. “His forehead turned black when I struck it. What kind of shinobi ability is that?"

"Shi shi shi how’s that? As Luffy bragged he felt the presence of an attack above him. Looking up he saw Yomi with her large sword with the tip of the blade pointing downwards to skewer him.

Luffy smiled and laid on his back. As the tip of Yomi's sword approached him he clamped the tip of the blade with his two feet stopping Yomi in her tracks. "Wha-what but how!?" Yomi said, stunned.

Luffy just smiled. **"Gomu Gomu No Propeller Wind Down!"** Luffy spun Yomi around like a cyclone, spinning Yomi around in one direction, and then in the opposite direction, disorienting her, before finally slamming her into the mountainside.

"H-how frightening," Hibari said on the side watching the rubber man that was Luffy.

"You damn rubber freak! **Secret shinobi art! Valkyrie!”** Revealing a long gun from her dress Mirai started shooting a row of purple bullets.

Luffy saw them ahead of time and just backhanded all of Mirai's shots with a large grin on his face.

"Don't get cocky. **Secret shinobi art! Shank!”** Hikage licked her main knife before she took out multiple smaller knives, putting them in between her fingers and one in her mouth. Then, without warning, she dashed forward and unleashed a fierce barrage of slashes towards Luffy.

Luffy covered his arms in armament and blocked all her slashes without issue. "*Tch* I'm not getting anywhere like this," Hikage stated while jumping back.

"I won't let you get away!" Luffy jumped into the air and pointed his legs at Hikage. **Gomu Gomu No Spear!"** with his toes connected together and aimed like a spearhead he launched his attack at Hikage. She avoided the full brunt of it but got slightly grazed by it while dodging on her left side. "Damn so close," said Luffy, disappointed.

Landing back to the ground he noticed something. On the ground are multiple explosives laid out by Yomi.

"Luffy noticed the spiky round explosives and picked one up. "Hmm what are these?" ***BWOOOOOM*** "Bwaaaagh!" the explosives went off and launched Luffy into the mountainside.

"Luffy!" Hibari shouted.

"Hahahahaha! How's that you rubber shithead," Mirai laughed with joy.

Luffy got up and stretched his neck out. "I guess I'll have to go on the offensive now."

In a blink of an eye, Luffy charged at Yomi. She saw him approaching and prepared herself.

 **"Gomu Gomu No..."** Luffy bit into his arm and blew.

"Fight fire with fire I suppose. **Secret shinobi art! Sigmund!”** Yomi lifted her large sword overhead and charged energy into it. Her sword extended and became massive before she tilted it back and slammed it into the ground, creating a huge shockwave.

 **"Elephant gun!"** Luffy's enlarged fist bulldozed through the shockwaves and Yomi. It was as seamless as a bulldozer running over a tin can.

Hibari watched in horror and amazement. "Go Luffy go!" Hibari cheered from the side.

Grrrrrr! **"Secret shinobi Art! Wolfsschanze!"** Mirai charged forward guns blazing.

"That move again!? **Gomu Gomu No Gattling Gun!"** Luffy used his stretching ability to bring his fists forward repeatedly in a blurry, rapid barrage of strong punches. Mirai was able to dodge the first few before she got pummeled by the onslaught of Luffy's fists. Mirai got launched to the rocky side of a mountain and kept getting pummeled with her back to the wall with nowhere for her to escape.

"Mirai!" Yomi yelled in panic for her fellow shinobi. She needed to get Mirai out of that situation quickly. She aimed her arm crossbow and fired at Luffy. This got him to stop his Gatling gun attack and jump backwards.

Hikage looked at him fiercely ready to attack again. "Time to hollow you out. **Secret shinobi art! Frenzy!”** A purple aura emanated around her and she began to take a predatory stance. Her voice changed from monotone to overtly expressive, and she began to laugh maniacally, her speed and power significantly increased.

Hikage beamed towards Luffy and began the onslaught of attacks.

"Holy crap! She's moving so fast!" Luffy was only just barely guarding her attacks. She was running circles around him and as she kept getting faster and faster her knife nicked the edge of Luffy's side.

Luffy somersaulted backwards and had a huge grin on his face. "Wow you guys are pretty tough," he complimented. "It looks like I'll have to get serious."

Luffy straightened his right arm and pumped it. **"Gear Second"**

"His body is pink and smoking," Yomi pointed out.

"Pink or not it won't stop my speed." Hikage rushed towards Luffy but just before she strikes...

 **"Gomu Gomu No Jet Pistol!"** Luffy's fist piledrives into Hikage's stomach, sending her flying.

It happened so fast Hibari, Yomi and Mirai are still confused about what just happened. Hikage laid on the ground coughing up a little blood as she got back up.

"Hikage are you-!" before Yomi could finish, Luffy appeared right in front of her.

 **"Gomu Gomu No Jet Bullet!"** Just like Hikage, Yomi is launched with great force, rolling across the ground.

"S-Stay away!" as Mirai ran away she felt her shoulders being grabbed. She tried to pull his hands off, but Luffy's grip was too strong.

 **"Gomu Gomu No Jet Rocket!"** After grabbing onto Mirai with stretched out arms, Luffy instantly propelled himself forward with blinding speed. This knocked Mirai next to Hikage and Yomi. As they got up they only had a breather for a few seconds as Luffy prepared his next attack.

 **"Gomu Gomu No Jet Whip!"** Luffy swung his leg parallel at blinding speeds that launched the three shinobi into the mountainside.

The three are still conscious but are struggling to get up. Their shinobi outfits are ripped and torn with smudges of blood in some areas.

"Dammit! If I'm going down... *looks at Hibari* then I'm taking her with me!" Mirai took aim and fired a bullet at her forehead.

Luffy detected the bullet with his observation and saw it heading towards Hibari. "Hibari jump left!"

"Huh!? Umm okay?” she did what she was told and the bullet flew past barely missing her.

"Fuck! How did I miss!” *Bang**Bang*

As the bullets flew Luffy kept giving Hibari instructions on where to dodge.

At the same time this was happening both Yomi and Hikage were trying to swing at Luffy while he was telling Hibari what to do.

"Left, jump, right, left *dodge* left, left again, right, duck *dodge*"

"How! *Bang* Are you!*Bang* *Bang* Predicting! *Bang* All! *Bang* *Bang* My Shots!"

"Luffy-san is doing everything for me and I'm just standing here watching him. Gathering up courage she charged at Mirai. "Luffy-san can you tell me where she's going to shoot!?"

"Oi! *dodge* Sure thing!" Luffy said as he danced around Yomi’s and Hikage's attacks.

"Roll to your left! Slide to the right! Jump forward!"

As Luffy shouted instructions Hibari got closer eventually getting close enough to where she could do something.

 **"Secret shinobi art! Ninto!"** Hibari called out for her rabbit guardian, who appeared driving a cloud. She jumped on top of the cloud and used the two control sticks at the front to pilot it. She then charged forward and crashed into Mirai, found in front of her as the cloud released lightning knocking Mirai unconscious on the ground in just her bare panties.

Luffy had stars in his eyes. "So cool! How did you do that!"

Hibari blushed at his comment. "Oh, I uh... Luffy watch out!"

While Luffy's back was turned Yomi slashed sideways. Luffy bent backwards and limboed under it.

"I guess I'll have to finish this first.” Luffy planted his right leg into the ground and prepared his left. “ **Gomu Gomu No-”**

"Not if we have anything to say about it! Hikage-san!"

"Got it." Hikage and Yomi prepare to do a shinobi art together.

**"Secret shinobi art! Sigmund!**

**"Secret shinobi art! Shanking!**

They both attacked Luffy at once hoping to overpower him with their combined efforts. Unfortunately, it was nowhere near enough.

 **"Jet Stamp Gatling Gun!"** Luffy's leg swung around him creating after images all around him. Yomi and Hikage are taking attacks consecutively all around their body, faster than they can comprehend or react to it.

Yomi and Hikage are knocked out in no time. "The bean sprouts are flying around me!" Yomi sputters before falling down.

"Welp that's that!" as Luffy dusted himself off his attention was set on Hibari.

Hibari noticed his gaze towards her and got a bit nervous. "What's wrong Luffy-san?"

"You are a lot stronger than you look Hibari," a smiling Luffy said, complimenting Hibari for her great will and courage she showed in those last moments.

"T-Thank you... I’ve... never been complimented about my strength before," Hibari said blushing. For nearly all her time as a shinobi in training she had always been the weakest chain in the link. Yagyu would always compliment her, but Hibari felt it was more pity than anything else. But here Luffy, a man who she thought of as a superhero, called her strong. She couldn't stop smiling and blushing.

"Hmm let's get outta here," Luffy said.

"Oh ah sure but where do we... eep!" Before Hibari was able to ask where the exit was, Luffy picked her up and carried her.

"Let's go!"

"Luffy wait I have so many questions," but it was already too late as Luffy zoomed into and past the woods.

**FRONT OF HIBARI'S HOUSE**

Using Hibari's instructions on where she lived. Luffy eventually found his way to Hibari's state of residence. "Welp we're here," Luffy said letting her down.

"Holy crap it’s late. I have to get going!" Just before Luffy scurried off, Hibari halted him.

"Wait Luffy-san I have so many questions."

"Oh, what do you want to ask?"

"How does your body stretch like that?"

"I ate a Devil Fruit. The one I ate was the Gomu Gomu Mi (Rubber Rubber) and now I'm a rubber man," Luffy said while pulling his mouth.

Hibari thought it was a bit nuts but she couldn't exactly refute what Luffy said since she couldn't prove what he said was false otherwise.

"Next question. How did you predict those bullets and how did you turn some of your body parts into a black tough material. Is that also power from a devil fruit?”

Luffy shook his head. “Nope, that's my observation and armament haki," Luffy took his right hand and covered it in armament haki. Hibari looked flabbergasted.

"How do you do that?"

"Lots and lots of training and willpower," Luffy simply responded.

"Can you train me on how to use haki?!"

Luffy thought about it for a bit. “Hmm I don’t know,” he said with a thumb on his chin.

“Please! Please! Please!” she begged.

“Hmmm.”

**Flashback**

**RUSUKAINA**

Seen on the deadly island in the calm belt were two men chowing on some meat after taking down a massive beast. These two are Luffy and Rayleigh who sat by the fire talking about various things.

As the two laid down and looked at the stars Luffy had something on his mind. “Hey Rayleigh.”

“Yes Luffy, what is it?”

“The training you're doing for me. I really appreciate it, but are you sure you want to spend your time training me for two years?”

“I have my reasons but I’ll tell you one of them. Because of teaching you I have learned many things myself Luffy. Lessons that I now cherish very much.”

“What kind of things gramps?”

Rayleigh just smiled. “Maybe teach a student yourself one day and you’ll find that answer yourself. Not right now though, of course.”

“Huh… me teaching.” Luffy pondered.

**Present**

"Okay. I’ll teach you haki!"

Hibari jumped in joy. "Hurrah hurrah! Thank you! Thank you!”

"I have to warn you. It's really really tough," Luffy warned.

Hibari nodded at Luffy's words.

"I'll meet you in that forest again early morning, '' Luffy said.

"Got it! Oh ya, Luffy-sensei can you not bring this up ever in front of anyone? I'll be in huge trouble if my peers find out about this."

"Sure thing! Anyway, I have to get going.”

"Wait! Sorry, just one more thing. Wait here for a bit.” Hibari ran into her house to grab something. When she came back out she had one of her stuffed bunny rabbits in her hands. "Luffy-sensei, if it's not too much trouble can you hug this stuffed plushie for me?"

Luffy didn't think too much of it and did it anyways. He hugged it for a few seconds and gave it back. Luffy noticed she looked very happy. He didn't understand why but as long as she was happy that was enough for him.

Hibari and Luffy finally went their separate ways and as Hibari laid down on her bed to get some needed rest, she kept the plush rabbit with Luffy's scent close.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So to be honest, I'm not 100% sure what Luffy would do in a situation like this. I feel like if a friend of his did harm to another friend and saw it himself. He would lash towards that person. I remember in Whisky’s peak where he did lash at Zoro because he thought Zoro harmed the townspeople there so I don't think what I did in this story is completely out of character but that's what I think.
> 
> So about the harem thing. I think I will add the team leaders. Asuka, Yumi, Homura and Miyabi but I don’t think it will be everyone. It might just be those four and six other girls. Which ones? I don’t know yet. I might pick three I like myself and then leave the rest to a vote. I’m still thinking about it though.
> 
> Thanks for all the reviews, votes, favourites and Kudos lads. It means a lot to me and drives me to write more for this fanfic. Thank you.


	11. Training the Bunny Rabbit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Song Mashup made by Laura Wasnewsky
> 
> Disclaimer: Eiichiro Oda & Marvelous!
> 
> Warning: Non-Canon
> 
> HEBIJO ACADEMY

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors note:
> 
> Hey lads it's been a while. For the past months, I've had school and work keeping me busy. Luckily starting the 19th to the 31st I have no school or work. This will give me plenty of time to write and two more chapters will be written before the end of December.  
> Everyone really wants the harem to be 20 girls so I decided why the heck not.  
> Today’s chapter was very short today but don’t worry I will go back to my average of 3500 words after this one. I just wanted to upload something to let people know I still care.

**Disclaimer: Eiichiro Oda & Marvelous!**

**Warning: Non-Canon**

[ **OPENING** ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=25SgEhx-ro0&feature=emb_logo&ab_channel=LauraWasnewsky)

**HEBIJO ACADEMY**

The Hebijo elites are seen kneeling towards their sensei. Three out of the five held ice packs on their cheeks after the bruising received from the Strawhat boy.

"He beat all three of you?!" exclaimed Rin.

Yomi recalled the events leading up to now and other various information like Luffy's father supposedly wanting to overthrow the United Nations.

"His father's name is supposedly Monkey. D Dragon. Have you ever heard of a name like that Rin-sensei?" questioned Yomi.

"I haven't. I've never even heard of an organization trying to overthrow the United Nations."

Rin looked upwards in thought. _"As evil shinobi, it's our duty to work for the private companies that pay for our duties. What benefit would someone gain for taking down an entire government body? If you have the funds there are easier methods for getting what you want from the government."_

"Oh my. You seem to be in deep thought Rin-sensei," Haruka purred.

Rin took a small breath before looking at Haruka. "Haruka I think you know what I want you to do."

Homura shot up. "W-Wait I can take on Strawhat again I've been-"

"Stand down Homura!" Rin demanded, cutting her off.

Homura clenched her teeth and kneeled back down "*Grrrrr*"

Haruka grinned as she slowly stood up. "Ara ara. Looks like I finally get a new doll to play with," she said walking away to capture her next prey.

**SEA OF TREES**

Seen in the outskirts of the forest are two people running side by side. The one with black hair is smiling and moving gracefully while the one with pink hair is seen desperately gasping for air.

"Wow! You're really fast Hibari! Luffy complimented.

Hibari looked overwhelmed and began to slow down to a stop.

"Why did you stop Hibari?" Luffy asked.

"I'm exhausted!" Hibari said faceplanting to the ground.

"Tired? We've only done one lap!?"

"It's one lap, but it's around the entire forest!" Hibari said irritably.

As she slowly got back up she got an idea. "Oh! I know! **Secret shinobi art! Ninto!"**

Approaching from the sky was Hibari's sky animal. Ninto flew towards Hibari on the yellow electric cloud. It was travelling smoothly until...

***POW!!!***

In a blink of an eye, Luffy clobbered Ninto downwards sending the pink rabbit into the soil. Hibari watched in horror.

"Luffy! How could you!"

Luffy looked back at her neutrally. "Hibari, before I can teach you haki we have to increase your stamina and endurance! What will riding on a cloud do!?" Luffy shouted.

"I-I... your right." Hibari sent Ninto away and both of them went back to running.

**20 MINUTES LATER**

"Alright, I think we're done for today. We can go to school now," Luffy declared.

As the two ran back Luffy noticed that Hibari was lagging behind and on the cusp of fainting.

*Huff* *Huff* "I'm sorry Luffy-senpai. You can go on without me. I can catch up later," she gasped out.

Luffy frowned at that and felt kinda bad. Slowly approaching her he picked her up to give her a piggyback ride. "Luffy-senpai you don't have to do that."

"Shi shi shi! Don't worry about it. You've trained really hard. Just relax and take a breather for now," he smiled.

Hibari blushed and accepted being carried. As Luffy sprinted to his destination, Hibari wanted to ask him something.

"Aren't you exhausted Luffy-senpai?" asked Hibari.

"Nope. When I was seven my grandpa used to make me run laps around the forest I grew up in so I'm used to it."

"Seven? That's a really young age."

Eventually Luffy made it to Hanzo Academy. Once he arrived everyone in the schoolyard recognized him as the guy who saved the girl on the news.

"Hey everyone! It's the Strawhat hero!"

A crowd began to surround Luffy and Hibari. "Wow, Luffy-senpai! You're really popular now!"

Luffy didn't really think much of it and continued walking, although he didn't enjoy people calling him a hero. "I'm no hero," Luffy muttered.

Hibari heard him and wanted to ask why he thought that, but before she was able to ask, Luffy put her back on her feet and began to make haste. "Luffy-senpai, where are you going?!" she shouted.

"Classes are really boring! Don't worry I'll be back at lunchtime!" Luffy yelled out while waving back.

Luffy was already past the school gate and so she didn't bother questioning further. Just before she walked in she spotted Yagyu in front of her.

"Oh, Yagyu! I'm sorry for everything I said. I just wanted to... Yagyu?," Hibari noticed that Yagyu had tears in her eyes. "I'm really sorry for calling you mean things Yagyu I just-" she tried to explain but Yagyu cut in.

"That bastard gets to give piggyback rides for Hibari but not me!"

"This isn't about Luffy-senpai is it?"

"S-S-S-Sen-Senpai!?" upon hearing the word Yagyu's brain fried up as she collapsed onto the floor.

"Y-Yagyu-chan!"

**TWO HOURS LATER**

**CANTEEN**

After skipping his classes to go train, Luffy went back to the canteen to eat. As he entered he spotted Asuka at the usual spot. "Oi Asuka!"

Asuka heard her name and turned to see who was calling her. "L-Luffy!"

Luffy sat down with a mountain of food. "How have you been?"

"Me? What about you?! Are you even okay?"

"Of course! Why wouldn't I be? Why are you panicking so much?"

"Your hand! Is your hand okay?"

"Umm ya, I think so. Why do you ask?"

Right before Asuka can answer, they heard a familiar voice shouting at Luffy.

"Luffy! Where were you yesterday and this morning?!"

"Oh hey Ikaruga," Luffy said casually.

"Don't you 'Oh hey' ME! Now answer my question. Where were you yesterday and this morning, but more importantly... Why are you trying to block knives with your bare hands?!?"

"For the first question, classes are boring. As for the second one I needed to protect my friend."

"I for one think it was badass," Katsuragi budged in.

"Oi Kat!" Luffy greeted.

Hibari soon entered with Yagyu behind her.

"He took my Hibari... He took my Hibari... He took my Hiba-" *Bonk!*

"Yagyu! Cut that out!" yelled Hibari who karate chopped her head.

"S-Sorry."

"It looks like everyone is eating here again today," said Hibari, as everyone settled and quieted down a little bit.

As Asuka looked at Luffy stuffing his face and thinking about his heroics she couldn't help but compliment him.

"You're quite the hero now huh Luffy," she said, smiling at him.

Luffy looked frustrated when he heard that. It caught Asuka and everyone who looked at him off guard. "What's wrong Luffy? Was it something I said?"

"A hero?... No way!"

"What do you mean Luffy? What you did was really heroic," Asuka explained.

"I'm no hero, I'm a pirate!"

"A-A pirate!?" Hibari stuttered.

"*Tchh* A pirate? Don't be ridiculous. There's no piracy in this age," Yagyu quipped.

"Don't get it wrong I love heroes but... I don't want to be one! When you say hero, do you know what that really means? For example, say you have some meat. A hero is someone who shares all the meat with everyone. A pirate like me wants all the damn meat!"

"Do you really think that Luffy? Why would you want to be a pirate anyway?" Asuka questioned.

Luffy just nodded at the first question. "Pirates have the freedom to do whatever they want."

Ikaruga was a little heated hearing that. "The Constitution of Japan guarantees freedom of expression to every citizen.

"Is that really freedom though? Besides, I don't just wanna have some freedom! I want the most freedom in the World!"

Luffy jumped up on the table to Ikaruga's annoyance. "I am going to be the King of the Pirates!"

Everyone who watched from the sidelines and other tables heard Luffy's ambition, either thinking that he was insane or making a joke.

Ikaruga was having none of it though. "Get your feet off the table!"

While Ikaruga was yelling, Asuka remembered something. _"Back when Luffy introduced himself to the class he said the same thing. I thought he was joking, but he really wants to be King of the Pirates."_

"Hey, Luffy."

Luffy got back down and turned his head towards Asuka. "Yes?"

"If you want freedom so much, why be a pirate? I'm sure there are other ways to have that kind of freedom."

Luffy took off his iconic Strawhat and smiled as he showed off his scar?. "On the day that I got this scar. I made a promise to my idol."

"And what promise was that?" asked Katsuragi.

"That I would become a great pirate and give back my greatest treasure." Luffy put his hat back on with pride.

"Sounds like a bad influence if you ask me. I'll respect your decision though... despite how crazy it all sounds," said Ikaruga.

**AFTER SCHOOL**

Luffy and Asuka are seen walking together, Asuka twiddling her fingers, thinking hard about something. _"Oh no. Could Luffy be a really bad person,"_ Asuka thought, thinking back to what Luffy said earlier about being a pirate and her grandpa's words from before.

"Hey, you're that guy on the news!"

As Luffy and Asuka were walking a little kid who didn't look any older than ten approached Luffy. "Yup that's me!"

The kid took out a permanent marker. "Can you sign my arm!?"

"Shi shi shi, sure thing."

As Asuka was watching the sight she immediately thought of something. _"What am I thinking? Luffy couldn't be a bad person,"_ she thought back to all of Luffy's moments of good will.

Eventually, Asuka and Luffy parted ways. "See you tomorrow Asuka!" Luffy said, waving goodbye.

"Same here Luffy!" she said waving back.

After he and Asuka parted ways, Luffy heard a voice behind him.

"Hello handsome," she purred.

"Luffy looked at her blankly. "Oi," he greeted. "Who are you?"

"Call me Haruka sweetie."

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**Authors notes**

**Hey lads it's been a while. For the past months, I've had school and work keeping me busy. Luckily starting the 19th to the 31st I have no school or work. This will give me plenty of time to write and two more chapters will be written before the end of December.**

**Everyone really wants the harem to be 20 girls so I decided why the heck not.**

**Today's chapter was very short today but don't worry I will go back to my average of 3500 words after this one. I just wanted to upload something to let people know I still care.**


End file.
